Swirling blood
by Muroshi
Summary: As six year old Naruto awakens in pain it is determined that he has a new Kekkei Genkai.  How will this change his story.
1. Chapter 1 Pain

As with all fan fiction writers I do not Naruto or any of the material I try to pay homage to with my story.

"Normal speech"

'_Manga thought bubble'_

**"Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thought bubble'**_

**Chapter 1 Pain**

Pain, that was the first thing he knew as his senses began to function again. _'So it happened again' _he thought as his mind began to process his situation.

Light, it seemed to shine on him so bright even with his eyes closed it pained them.

Smell, the antiseptic odor of the hospital filtered into his nostrils.

Sound, the steady beep of the heart monitor confirming his location. Faint voices filtered to him from near by. "He is stable from the beating but I find no trace of the poison," came the diagnosis.

"And I'm telling you that is not possible. I found him with the kuni burred in his gut," an angry woman hissed.

"The poison on this kuni would be attacking his muscles including the heart but there is no trace in any of the muscle groups of his body," came the reply of the medic.

A thud resounded through the room. "Are you sure your not trying to get rid of him by letting the poison take its course?" came the woman's voice in a low deadly tone.

"Cat, calm down and let the man down," an authoritative voice demanded. "Now I have a possible idea of why you have found no trace. Direct your scans instead to the area of his appendix," came the calm steady response.

"Sir?" came the medics voice in a questioning tone. "This is a muscle toxin as I told the anbu. It should have no affect on a useless organ like the appendix," he continued.

"Humor me," came his answer in a tone that brooked no argument.

Touch, Warm hands were placed on his abdomen and a tingling sensation spread from them.

"I don't understand this but the poison is there and seems to have been placed in a state of suspension. The appendix it's self is far larger than normal and I'm detecting numerous other toxins and chemical compounds there as well," The medic finally stated as he removed his hands.

"What does this mean sir," queried the voice of the cat anbu.

"Hmm," The elder whom the boy began to recognize responded. "It seems he has his mother's ability meaning it can now be recognized as a kekkei genkai."

"Jiji," the boy called out as he began to come fully awake.

"Ah he seems to be coming around," the elder stated

"But sir the amount of sedatives I gave him should have kept him asleep for at least another day," the panicking medic stated.

"Hmm, yes. We had the same problem with her till she learned to control it," stated the old man as a hand came to rest on the pained boys head. "Rest now Naruto. We will talk when you are healed," and with that a new tingle came and Naruto drifted back into blackness.

* * *

**AN: **Well this is my first fan fiction. This is only the beginning and I hope you continue to read and review as I unfold that which my muse has given unto me to share with you.


	2. Chapter 2 Awake

As with all fan fiction writers I do not Naruto or any of the material I try to pay homage to with my story.

"Normal speech"

'_Manga thought bubble'_

**"Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thought'**_

**Chapter 2 Awake**

The Hokage entered the room where young Naruto slept. _'Ah, six years old just yesterday and already the village heaps such torment on him. Without his Kekkei genkai and the healing of the fox he would have been in this place for weeks'_ he thought to him self. _ 'And that's if he survived the poison' _he contemplated darkly. Reaching out he then released the boy from the genjutsu that held him in slumber.

Yawning Naruto awakened and smiled as he saw the elder. "Hey jiji" he greeted then with a look around asked. "Where am I?"

"Well Naruto you are in the hospital. It seems some villagers beat you last night," the old man replied.

"Oh" the suddenly downcast boy said as he began to remember the previous day.

"Now Naruto I need to ask you has this happened before?" the Hokage asked.

With a sigh the boy responded, "Yes, about this time last year."

"I'm sorry Naruto, I failed to anticipate this level of threat from the villagers. I assure you it wont happen again as you will be receiving Anbu bodyguards," came the old man's response after a moment.

"Thanks jiji," Naruto said. " um I'm not sure if I was dreaming or not but I thought I heard you say you knew who my mother was," he continued.

With a sigh of his own the Hokage responded, "Yes Naruto I do, but for now the doctors say you are well enough to release so why don't you head home and get cleaned up. When you are done there com to the tower where we can safely discuss such matters as well as other matters that you need to know."

A growl sounded through the room. With a laugh the Hokage continued, "And perhaps you will want to eat first as well."

With an embarrassed grin Naruto nodded as he rapidly dressed in his orange jumpsuit. He then proceeded to head home for a shower and a clean undamaged outfit.

Starting a kettle to boiling he pulled out a cup of instant ramen. _'Don't have time for a full meal,'_ he thought to him self as he poured the water. _'I'll just have to stop by Ichiraku on the way back' _his thoughts continued as he devoured the ramen almost before it was finished cooking.

That finished he proceeding to run to the tower to get answers to questions he had long been meaning to ask.


	3. Chapter 3 Hokage

As with all fan fiction writers I do not Naruto or any of the material I try to pay homage to with my story.

"Normal speech"

'_Manga thought bubble'_

**"Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thought'**_

**Chapter 3 Hokage**

The rapid beat of footfalls and the secretary's sudden exclamation preceded Naruto into the Hokage's office by only a moment as he did not wait on permission to enter. The Hokage just waved her off as she moved to remove the boy saying' "Sit down Naruto. This is going to take some time."

The boy complied and with a signal from the Hokage the secretary closed the door behind her on her way out. "Now Naruto there are some things I need to know before we begin. Tell me, do you wish to be a ninja?"

"Of course jiji!" the excited boy exclaimed, "I want to be Hokage just like you. Then everyone will have to respect me."

"Hmm, well Naruto my boy while gaining respect is admirable, it will not be so easy as just gaining the title of Hokage. In fact should you continue to wish the job, you will have to earn everyone's respect first. You see not only is the Hokage the strongest ninja in the village and among the strongest in the world, but also he must be a skilled leader who knows which ninja to send on a mission in order for it to be a success and whom can inspire the village in times of trouble," the elderly ninja told the boy.

"Oh," the somewhat downcast boy said, but then seemed to brighten and claimed with confidence, "Then I will have to earn everyone's respect by being the best ninja ever and protecting everyone in the village. Then I will become Hokage."

"Well Naruto it can be a thankless job at times. If a ninja you send on a mission dies you are the one who must tell his family. Sure you try to choose teams that have the best chance, but some missions are likely to cost lives no matter who you send. And unfortunately we can't just decline such tasks as sometimes they are the only way to keep the village safe. Also if such a task comes from an employer to refuse would make the village look weak leading to employers taking their business to other more daring villages costing us the money we need to survive and thrive as a village," the old man explained. "Plus the paper work is a foe all Hokage have lamented," he joked.

"I know there are no shortcuts in life. I will work hard to become and as the Hokage," the boy proclaimed.

"Heh Heh, well my boy you have at the very least earned my respect. Now I think it's time I told you why so many villagers hate you and why earning their respect will be a difficult but worthy endeavor for you," The old man continued.

* * *

**AN**: Well here is the third chapter hope you like it. I see several people have listed my story under favorites or story alert but only one review. T.T Well I hope you continue to read and enjoy later.


	4. Chapter 4 Fox

As with all fan fiction writers I do not Naruto or any of the material I try to pay homage to with my story.

"Normal speech"

'_Manga thought bubble'_

**"Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thought'**_

_**Jutsu **_

**Chapter 4 Fox**

The elderly Hokage sighed as he looked the the now somber boy thinking _'I only hope he is ready for this.'_ "Let me begin by telling you that this is a S-class village secret and that I personally made a law forbidding speaking of this on pain of death" he said.

Naruto's eyes seemed to grow wider at this news.

"I did this partly for you safety as other villages might try to take you if the knew so I suggest you keep quiet about this," he advised.

Receiving Naruto's nod of consent he continued by saying, "I had also hoped that you might have some chance of making friends with other childeren your age if they were unaware."

"What do you mean Jiji," the boy asked clearly confused.

"Well you see the truth of the matter is six years ago on the day you were born the Kyuubi no kitsune Attacked the Village,' the old man said his eyes seeming to go far off into some unknowable distance.

_**Flashback**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen fought with the ninja of his village to delay the massive beast. He had some idea of Minoto's plan and the fact that Kushina had gone into labor early from the oppressive killer intent of the fox told him who would be the sacrifice.

With a poof of smoke Gamabunta appeared behind the lines of ninja. Seeing this the old shinobi called for the retreat.

Atop the head of the huge toad stood the Yondame Hokage his successor holding a blue swaddled bundle close. With a swirl of leaves Hiruzen appeared via _**Shushen**_ by his side asking, "Are you sure their is no other way."

"Your "The Professor" do you know of another way that I am unaware of," the blond quipped in response.

"What does Kushina think of you sacrificing her son," asked the elder.

"She didn't make it. The birth was too hard on her and without her help they just couldn't stop the bleeding," the suddenly choked up man said.

After a moment to grieve as he knew he didn't have the time to properly honor her he straitened. Turning to his predecessor he said with the voice of command, "The last of our forces are clear it's time. Make sure the villagers know that he is the hero as he will be jailer to the fox for all his days."

_**Flashback Kai**_

"With that he sent me away and ordered Bunta into battle," the old man said. "You see Naruto what we both knew was that a demon as powerful as the Kyuubi can not simply be slain," he started to explain.

Confusedly interrupting Naruto asked, "But then why does everyone say he killed it during the festival?"

"Well you see the only known way to truly stop a biju as such beings are called is to seal it into something else," he explained. He went on to say, "For some of the weaker biju a sacred object can be used, but for Kyuubi who was the most powerful of all only a living person could be used. Not only that but only a new born infant who's chakra coils were still forming could take the strain of such powerful yoki without bursting the chakra system instantly killing them and freeing the fox once again."

Being no fool Naruto put the pieces the story had given him together coming to one conclusion, "So I'm the fox's prison" he sadly asked.

"Yes." came the response. "The Yondame preformed a ritual called _**Shiki F**__**ūjin**_. This Fuinjutsu calls upon the Shinagami himself to seal a soul away at the price of one's own soul," he then told the boy.

"Why me?" came the seemingly simple question from the boy.

"He knew your mother well and knew that you would be strong enough to protect the village from the fox and one day even call upon it's sealed power to take up the protection of the village from all foes in his stead," the elder told him.

This seemed the boy for a moment but then his features darkened as he asked, "But then why does the village hate me?"

With a sigh the old man tried to explain saying, "Unfortunately the normal villagers have far to little understanding of Fuinjutsu. Most think that with something as powerful as the fox sealed into a child, said child would be far to weak to defend them self and would instantly be taken over by the fox. Even a rare few of the ninja of the village have so little faith in the Yondame's seal as to believe these rumors."

With a hint of pride Naruto responded saying, "If the Yondame thought I would be strong enough to protect the village from the fox even when I was so small then I know I will be able to become Hokage one day. I will just have to show everyone that I'm me and not the fox."

With a glad smile that the boy had weathered this storm his exuberance seemingly untouched the Hokage stated, "Then it is time for me to move on to the story of your mother and the bloodline that you share."

**

* * *

AN:** Thanks for the reviews. I will try to make each chapter longer. This one seems still a bit short for what I want but the following chapters only get longer as I write them. Until next time R&R and enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5 Blood

As with all fan fiction writers I do not own Naruto or any of the material I try to pay homage to with my story.

"Normal speech"

'_Manga thought bubble'_

**"Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thought'**_

**Chapter 5 Blood  
**

"She came with a group of refugees near the end of the second great war," started the Hokage. "They were from the former land of whirlpools a small island nation between Konoha No Kuni and Kiri No Kuni. The Mizukage had started his bloodline purges and there were rumors that the island was harboring refugees from that genocide."

"What's that," Naruto asked confused with the unknown word.

"Well let me explain a bit better," the old man asked. "The Mizukage convinced his people that the clans with Kekkei Genkai were the reason behind all wars. With the fact that ninja with bloodlines were among the most powerful and sometimes most destructive in battle he was able to easily convince his people to hate them without true reason."

"Kinda like me with the village," the boy said.

"Yes very much so," came the response with a sigh. "With this unreasonable hate he was able to convince his people that it was necessary to kill all of the clans. This murder of entire peoples is what a genocide is."

"So my mom's home was protecting these people?" Naruto asked.

"Well we can't be sure. The fact that you and your mother had a bloodline could be an indicator that it is true or your family could have lived in whirlpool for generations." the elder stated. "Whirlpool was a very secretive and isolated nation. The treacherous reefs, whirlpools, and rip tides made it very hard to enter and as there are no recorded encounters with your bloodline the best guess would be that you came from there."

"I see," the boy responded then asked, "So how did she become a ninja?"

"She had started training as a ninja with her clan before coming here though she was too young to have learned much about your clan so she was as surprised that she had a bloodline as you are." he continued. "Upon arriving in Konoha she joined the academy. She had even said it was her dream to be the first female Hokage as well."

"Really? Wow that's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed. "So what was she like, and what abilities did she have other than the bloodline? Or was she one of those people who rely on the bloodline too much?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Ha ha no she certainly had a mix of abilities. She was a kenjutsu master and had a unique knack for ninjutsu. She could take a simple jutsu and think of far more ways to use it than the basic intent. Heck using her bloodline she even took a simple E-rank jutsu and was supplying the hospital with much needed resources during the third great war." the old man reminisced.

"How did she do that?" asked the boy. "And what is our bloodline anyway."

"Well I suppose I should tell you that story the way that it happened." the elder stated. "You see during her first mission away from the village she was wounded by a poisoned blade. Her team rushed her back to the village hospital. The medics gave her sedatives so they could work. They ran into two problems. Much like what happened to you yesterday they were unable to find any trace of the poison at first and she awakened long before the sedatives should have allowed. Upon further inspection and a second dose of the sedative it determined that her blood was actively filtering out foreign substances and depositing them in the appendix."

"So that's why you had the medic scan there for the poison.." Naruto commented understanding the unusual events in the hospital the night before.

"Yes, but as I was saying it was determined that she had some strange defense against foreign substances in her blood." the Hokage continued. "The medics studied this ability helping her to understand it. It was learned that she could release these chemicals back into her bloodstream with an application of chakra keeping them suspended and with a second pulse of chakra allow them to affect herself. She could also force the substances out through any wound she might have. She was literally a walking medical and chemical storage using her ability to poison her deadly katana and to aid any comrade who needed any of the medications she carried within her self."

"Wow so what was the ability called," the amazed boy asked.

"We gave it the name Buraddomasutā or Blood Mastery." the old man answered. "But this defense was not the only ability of the blood line or so we believe. You see Naruto your mother also found another ability when she began to learn her elemental affinity." Pulling out a piece of chakra paper the Hokage stated, "When a ninja wishes to learn their elemental affinity they put some of there chakra into a piece of chakra paper like this one. A number of affects can happen depending on the element they are aligned to. Normally when a suiton or water style user use the paper it becomes wet with the level of moisture indicating how strong they are aligned to water. Your mothers paper instead became soaked with blood."

"What did she get a paper cut and spoil the results," Naruto joked.

"No in fact with a bit of work it was determined that it was an advanced suiton element which we named chiton or blood style," the elder stated. "Kushina had the ability to take any suiton jutsu and change it into chiton. The water used in these jutsu coming from the battlefield or just pure chakra conversion was also changed into blood. The blood matched hers right down to the DNA. She could even infuse the jutsu with any of the medicines or poisons her blood contained with a minor cut."

"While that seems a bit odd I don't see how useful that would be other than to produce suiton jutsu that are poisoned," the blond stated confusedly.

"Ah but it was very useful." the old man praised. "You see blood is a strong medium for chakra. Sealing often uses blood as a medium as even inks grown in chakra infused soil can not match the level of control the user has over the chakra in their blood. Also summoning contracts use a blood sacrifice. Imagine not needing to harm ones self in order to draw that sacrifice but instead only using the blood you have already spread on the battle field with a chiton jutsu. She even used a E-rank jutsu to as I said supply the hospital. Her blood was O negative meaning that almost anyone could receive a transfusion of it."

"That's cool. So what is my blood?" Naruto asked.

"Yours is O negative as well meaning when you learn to preform chiton jutsu I shall give you the same weekly C - Rank Mission to supply the hospital that I gave to her." The Hokage stated. "But there is just a bit more to these chiton jutsu. You see being such a strong chakra conductor once the field of battle was covered in blood Kushina had several advantages. All chiton jutsu used after the first were far less taxing on chakra than a normal suiton jutsu would be. Further more she could run a thin amount of chakra through the blood. she could literally sense her enemies through the blood. Also the blood didn't respond to other users suiton jutsu unless they had some way of controlling the blood as well."

"I see so with this ability I can neutralize another suiton user and gain another sense with which to defeat my foes." the boy said.

"Heh that is pretty much it." Reaching into his desk he pulled out an old book. Opening to a certain page he handed it to the boy saying, "This is your mother's bingo book entry."

Naruto looked at the page. A photo of a beautiful red headed woman looked back at him. Reading the text it stated that Kushina "The Crimson Tide" was an A - rank jonin who was known for strange blood based abilities assumed to be a Kekkei Genkai who used poison, kenjutsu, and her powerful chiton jutsu to defeat many shinobi and was considered a flee on sight to any strongly suiton aligned ninja.

"Neat she was nicknamed The Crimson Tide," he observed.

"Hah yes that was earned due to her habit of leaving a battlefield soaked in blood no matter whether there were casualties or not," the Hokage said. "Although here in the village she was known as The Red Hot-Blooded Habiniro for her red hair and strong temper," He joked. "She was strong willed and renowned for her beauty. But her bloodline and special knack for jutsu made her famous. She even shared your love for ramen favoring Salt ramen as the best."

"Really, heh I guess that's where my name came from even though it uses the spelling for maelstrom like her home instead of the one for fishcake it is a pretty funny play on words dattebayo," Naruto said with a laugh.

"Oh yes she was a prankster. But the name also came from a book that she loved Tales of a gutsy ninja'" The Hokage explained. "Heh she even had her own phrase dattebane that she would say whenever excited or flustered much like you just did."

"So I'm a lot like her huh?" the boy said.

"Yes." the elder answered with a grin then deciding to shift topics. "Now since we have proof that your abilities are a bloodline I can set up an Anbu guard to prevent things like yesterday from happening. You will have to apply for the CRA otherwise it would be considered a waste of resources to have Anbu tied up guarding a single child but that shouldn't be a problem."

"What's the CRA?" asked Naruto.

"Well it is an old clan law on the Konoha law books the Clan Restoration Act. It allows for the protection of failing bloodlines." the elder began to explain. "It will allow me to set a guard to protect you. The only problem is that when you are older you must marry or take as mistresses several women minimum of two by your sixteenth birthday. This is to ensure that your clan returns to a thriving family in Konoha."

"Is it absolutely necessary?" asked the boy "I don't know if I could even find one girl to like me and with the fox that might be even harder. Plus I would feel disloyal if I found someone I really loved."

"I'm sorry Naruto but even if you didn't want the CRA the counsel might force it on you when they find out about your abilities." the old man said with a sigh. "But look on the bright side. You will be the envy of many men of the village," he joked. "Now what are we going to do to prepare you to become a ninja," he said deciding to move to another topic.

**

* * *

AN:** This chapter just seemed to flow better than the previous ones. I finally had a chapter that seemed to lend itself to longer exposition.

Chiton = Blood style

Buraddomasutā = Blood mastery

If anyone likes these abilities please use them. They were a concept I came up with upon seeing Karin's strange method of healing. If you do use it please send me a message so I may read your story. I love good stories. Well till next time Read and Review and I hope you enjoy my story.


	6. Chapter 6 Planing

As with all fan fiction writers I do not own Naruto or any of the material I try to pay homage to with my story.

"Normal speech"

'_Manga thought bubble'_

**"Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thought'**_

**Chapter 6 Planing  
**

"Naruto though you are a bit young, I think we can get you enrolled in the current academy year," the Hokage started.

"Really?" asked Naruto a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

"Yes really," the old man answered. "As I said you are a bit young but we have had younger graduates during war time so age shouldn't be a problem."

"Wow this is going to be so cool!" cheered Naruto.

"Now the current year's classes started a couple months ago so we will need to get you a tutor to get you caught up," the Hokage stated. "Normally I couldn't assign a ninja to such a task as there wouldn't be anyone willing to take on a pre-genin student. Furthermore such a task would certainly still need pay."

"What am I going to do then Jiji?" the wary boy asked.

"Well as to the first I have a young chunin by the name of Ebisu who's grasp of the basics and skill at teaching is remarkable," the old man said. "He has no wish to work in the academy but his skills are not yet good enough for him to be promoted to full jonin and take on a genin team. I believe I can convince him to take a half promotion to tokubetsu jonin as a teaching specialist thus getting to take the assignment as your tutor."

"But what about paying him Jiji?" asked the boy.

"Well as to that your mother was a skilled ninja and she saved quite a bit of her mission pay." started the elder. "When the orphanage requested your removal this is what bought your apartment and from it your weekly stipend comes."

"Wow it's like she still gets to take care of me even if she is no longer with me." said the solemn boy.

"Now until you are sixteen or have become a chunin I will take care of your money." said the elder. "I want you to keep a record of your spending for me. Can you do that?"

"Sure Jiji, Believe it." responded Naruto.

"Good then I will increase your stipend enough that you should be able to pay for a tutor as well as purchase necessary training equipment." stated the old man.

"Cool so after I learn the basics and catch up with the class I might be able to hire other ninja as occasional instructors." Naruto contemplated out loud.

"Oh and what would you want these ninja to teach you Naruto?" asked the Hokage.

"Well I want to learn kenjutsu and how to use my Kekkei Genkai like my mother," said the blond. " Also since the Yondamie sacrificed himself to seal the Kyubie in me I would like to learn more about fuinjutsu, especially since you said blood which my bloodline can supply plenty of is a powerful medium for seals."

_'Hmm I had hoped to keep him away from seals until he was older but the skill and attraction to it must run in his blood.'_ With that thought the Hokage said, "Well as Long as you promise to never mess with the Kyubie's seal I will give you some scrolls on the basics like storage seals and exploding tags. Beyond that I would ask that you wait till you are older and get a chance to learn from our villages sealing master Jiraiya."

"Sure I can do that," the boy promised. "What about the kenjutsu and my bloodline."

"Well I think I have a couple ninja who might be hired to teach kenjutsu basics." said the old man. "When they assure me that you are antiquity trained that you will not harm yourself I will give you your mothers Clan style kenjutsu scroll that she brought from her homeland and her swords."

"You mean she had more than one?" Naruto asked.

"Yes she had several," answered the elder. "Though she carried only her katana and tanto most of the time she collected others which she trained with in order to learn the strengths and weaknesses of each. This would allow her to pick up almost any blade from the battlefield should she be disarmed as well as allow her to better fight others who use different blades."

"How about my Kekkei Genkai?" asked the boy.

"Hmm well I'm sure Chief Medical Officer Yakushi the medic nin who helped your mother should be able to help you as well." said the elder contemplatively. "As to the chiton jutsu most academy students aren't allowed to learn jutsu beyond the Henge, Bushin, Kawamiri, and their lowest ranking clan jutsu."

"So I won't be able to learn any," the boy stated with a sigh.

"I think I will get you a simple E-rank water purification jutsu **Suiton: Jun mizu **that even civilians who had some academy training are allowed to learn," stated the elder. "This was the same jutsu that your mother used in supplying blood to the hospital."

"Well I guess it's better than nothing." the blond stated.

"Hmm well once you can show me that you can convert suiton jutsu to chiton I may just allow you to learn a couple D-rank jutsu as well since we will be able to pass them off as clan jutsu if anyone complains," the Hokage said with a smirk.

With a mischievous grin Naruto nodded to this statement before his stomach growled. With a raised eyebrow the old man said, "Well why don't you run along and get something to eat while I start the preparations and paperwork for your training."

"Right," the boy answered before he dashes out the door. After he was gone the old man placed his hands into a single hand sign and suddenly there were three copies of him. He set his shadow clones to work then pulled a small orange book from his desk to relax.

* * *

AN: Well I finally have an update finished. Sorry I took so long but I just didn't like how the original version of this chapter came out. Fortunately I am already finished with several other chapters after this one so I should be able to update fairly quickly. Thanks for reading and as always please review.

**Suiton: Jun mizu **- a simple E-rank water jutsu used to purify water usually used with some type of container such as a water bottle or bucket.**  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Testing

As with all fan fiction writers I do not own Naruto or any of the material I try to pay homage to with my story.

"Normal speech"

'_Manga thought bubble'_

**"Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thought'**_

**Chapter 7 Testing**

Six years had past. With their passage Naruto had changed. Gone were the orange jumpsuits. Now he wore black cargo pants and a deep maroon jacket with black trim at the zipper and shoulders as well as with several makimono pouches on each side. The red spiral of the Uzumaki clan adorned his back and repeated several times on the grip of the katana strapped across his back and a tanto strapped to his hip. With less fear of exiting his home his skin had gained a golden tan and his blond locks had darkened taking on reddish highlights (1) as he ad spent as much time in the sun training as possible.

Today he hoped that training would bear fruit as he would be taking the Genin exam. Having started the academy two years early he had already taken the exam twice but each time had failed to pass. He was determined that this year he would pass along with the students of his own age group. Physically he was in peak form, stronger and more agile than most his age but he was still smaller than he should be as his body had still not recovered completely from the years of neglect and malnourishment. This deformity left the academy Taijutsu all but impossible for him to master sufficiently to get more than the absolute lowest grade that could be allowed out of the academy.

His Kenjutsu which in real combat situations would compensate giving him an extended reach through his katana or tanto was remarkable. Unfortunately the weapons portion of the exam was focused solely on accuracy with kuni and shuriken, but he at least passed at the top of this portion of the exam.

Mentally he was finding it difficult to match up. The written exam he felt was the bane of his existence that both of the last two years he had failed utterly. This year having completed it much like his Taijutsu portion with the minimum points to actually be released from the academy he felt very lucky.

He had done great at the obstacle course as the traps on it all seemed to shout their presence to him. He had been making better traps on his second year in the academy for pranks that he would pull around town.

This only left the jutsu portion of the exam which was in the middle of testing. Each student was called into the next room and asked to preform the three basic academy jutsu. these jutsu consisted in the **Kawamirii** which which was scored on distance and distraction skill. This was the only one of the three that was a ninjutsu and as such was the one that Naruto excelled in. Unfortunately the other two were Genjutsu which he had no talent for what so ever. The first the **Henge** would create an illusion that would fool people into thinking the user was someone or something else. This portion would be graded on accuracy of the illusion. This year he had developed a ninjutsu that he just knew would allow him to get past this requirement as it would cause a complete physical transformation into that which he needed to appear as and would easily fool his teachers.

This left him with the **Bushin** jutsu as the only stumbling block. He had stayed up all night practicing the jutsu hoping that he would be able to manage it but was starting to fear the worst as Iruka would call each student into the testing room. With his scores hanging at such a low point due to the Taijutsu and written portions he would have to show working skill in all three jutsu.

"Uzumaki Naruto," came the call of his name. Looking up he saw Iruka-sensi at the door. "It's your turn," he stated. Nodding Naruto rose and followed him into the testing room.

"Ok, Naruto we need you to perform a Kawamirii, Henge, and Bushin to pass." Iruka told him.

"I'm aware," replied Naruto.

First he used Kawamiri to cross the room trading places with the farthest log set up for this purpose. "Good work on the Kawamirii," Iruka encouraged him.

Next he performed his **Transformation** in place of the **Henge**. "Good your finally getting the hang of the necessary Genjutsu," Iruka praised not knowing the truth of the jutsu just performed.

'Ok here we go,' thought Naruto as he prepared to attempt the **Bushin**. He gathered his chakra and carefully molded it forming the hand signs he released it with a puff of smoke. Looking to his side he saw he had formed a single sickly and unconscious clone. "I'm sorry Naruto but with your previous scores in the other tests that just isn't good enough for a passing grade," Iruka regretfully informed him.

"Can't we just pass him, I mean he at least made a clone this year and I could have sworn that his Henge was real," came the question from the second proctor of the test Mizuki.

"No Mizuki. Every student must generate three clones and Naruto only produced a single worthless one. With all respect it doesn't merit a passing grade." Iruka answered.

Dejectedly the boy turned and exited the school once again to hear the voices in the crowd of parents greeting the new Genin as they left his school. His blood line had brought many over to his side if only for the ability alone to hopefully be passed along to his future children but many believed that it was a trick of the fox emulating a bloodline ability with it's massive power.

He began to trudge home not willing to take the quiet hate or listen as his peers were congratulated by their families. Mizuki came up to him as he walked and said, "You know Naruto now that your so close to passing there is something I think I can do for you."

"What's that Mizuki-sensi?" Naruto asked.

"Well there is an extra credit test available for the exam that would just barely give you enough points to pass," The silver haired instructor answered.

"Really!" Naruto exclaimed "What do I have to do?"

"Shh," Mizuki shushed him. "The thing is this exam tests your stealth as well as espionage skill. You must go to the Hokage tower and take the scroll in the Hokage's vault marked forbidden and learn a jutsu from it without being caught. Even if you are unable to learn such a high level jutsu in a short enough time you could still, with a high enough stealth showing, become a Tokubetsu Genin. Though lower in rank than a normal Genin you still will be placed on a team and with a Jonin instructor I'm sure you will catch up to your teammates almost immediately. So think you can do that?" Mizuki asked.

"Defiantly. Dattebayo!" Naruto quietly responded.

* * *

AN: Well another chapter done. Sorry it took me so long to get it typed up but I had a bit of a lazy streak. As always please read and review.

(1) I always found it interesting that hair can change color if you get enough sun and decided that in my version Naruto would be closer to a strawberry blond due to having a redhead as a mother but it only show if he got enough sunlight.


	8. Chapter 8 Stealth

As with all fan fiction writers I do not own Naruto or any of the material I try to pay homage to with my story.

"Normal speech"

'_Manga thought bubble'_

**"Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thought'**_

**Chapter 8 Stealth  
**

Naruto was Exhausted. 'Guess that's all I will be able to learn without a little rest,' he thought as he allowed his chakra to slowly recharge. The clearing he sat in was totally destroyed with every surface soaking wet as if a tsunami had passed. 'I'm certain to pass now.'

A short time later a soft thud and slight squishing of the muddy ground heralded the arrival of Iruka. "Oh hey Iruka-sensi I guess you will be my proctor for this exam huh." the tired boy said on seeing him.

"What are you talking about Naruto and why in the world would you steal the forbidden scroll. Half the ninja in the village are out looking for you," Iruka said in response to this odd statement.

"You know sensi, the extra credit exam that Mizuki-sensi gave permitted me to take in order to pass. He said I needed to show exceptional stealth skills in obtaining the scroll and that if I wanted to be a full Genin instead of a Tokubetsu Genin I must learn a ninjutsu from the scroll," Naruto explained with a grin.

Suddenly Iruka was struck from behind by several shuriken and kunai. "So you found him before I got here to claim the scroll. Oh well just another body to hide," came a dark voice from the trees.

Gasping in pain Iruka looked to Naruto and told him, "Run protect the scroll."

With a look of shock Naruto froze for a moment unsure if this was real or part of the test. "Hah, you want it to protect the scroll? Don't make me laugh," came Mizuki's voice as he stepped into the clearing. "Naruto let me tell you something. Do you know why I sent you to get the scroll?"

Naruto's confusion grew as he watched Mizuki pull out a fūma skuriken. " It's because the Yondame never killed the Kyubi he sealed it into human form. You are the kitsune. I knew if I used you I could get away with the scroll as no one would know I did it and no one would miss you when I killed you," Mizuki claimed.

Naruto's features took on a grim cast as he heard this. "To bad for you Jiji already told me about the fox sealed inside me. I bet you expected me to drop my guard," he said as he brought up his hands into a single hand sign and called out **Taj****ū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **the clearing filled with smoke.

When the smoke cleared Mizuki just saw Naruto standing in the same place next to the wounded Iruka with no apparent affect of the jutsu. "Ha what a failure. I suppose you tried to learn one of the jutsu in the scroll and this is the result," with that Mizuki hurled his fūma shuriken at the boy. It struck true and with a puff of smoke he was gone.

"Teme I did exactly as I intended with the jutsu." stated another Naruto stepping out from behind a tree. Mizuki immediately whipped out his second fūma shuriken and threw it striking this Naruto and again was rewarded with smoke.

"You wanted me to use stealth and one of these jutsu." the next got out after stepping from some bushes before a kunai struck him in the jugular releasing more smoke.

"So I decided that is how I would defeat you," the next said standing behind a rock that shouldn't have been enough to hide him and again again a kunai brought a poof.

Next three copes stepped into the clearing from different directions each drawing their katana. Mizuki grasped a hand full of shuriken and launched some at each of them before drawing his last kunai. They easily deflecting the shuriken before saying, "You seem to be operating under the mistaken impression that because I can't use Taijutsu effectively that I can't fight you."

The three moved in one striking low at Mizuki's hamstrings with a cross slash the second trying a chop to the neck and the third a diagonal slash meant to split him from shoulder to waist. Mizuki hoped over the first blade and used his kunai to deflect the second into the path of the third. He then proceeded to kick the lower one hard enough to disperse him.

Coming from the forest behind him two more copies stepped into the fray filling the void left by the clone's dispersal. Once again the two surviving clones struck the one aiming to again decapitate Mizuki while the other now aimed low attempting to cut his legs from under him. The new arrivals on the other hand struck with a vertical slash intended for his back and stab for the left side of his torso. Mizuki blocked the neck cut pushing off from it to leap up and and over the two in front of him avoiding the other three strikes.

Unfortunately for him another Naruto had stepped into the clearing hidden behind those two and was already in mid swing cutting into his left arm as he landed. "Hmm, Seems like I drew first blood, and speaking of blood," the new Naruto said before being stabbed in the heart by the enraged Mizuki and poofing.

Suddenly over a dozen copies stepped int view all making identical hand signs. One of the four swordsmen continued with, "I learned a second jutsu from the scroll and have been delaying till my chakra recharged enough to hit you with it many times. It's a powerful Suiton jutsu though with my bloodline I think I will make it a Chiton jutsu."

With that the signing copies called out **Chiton: Chish****ōha** and a massive vortex of blood rose up surrounding Mizuki. With no where else to go Mizuki tried to jump but the crest of the vortex suddenly broke becoming a wave coming down on top of him from every direction driving his body back into the ground with bone crushing force and battering him as the flow focused all of it's force upon him.

As the massive tsunami of blood finally subsided and the blood spread itself across the forest Mizuki's half drowned bruised and broken form was revealed. The exhausted Naruto clones seeing him defeated all began to dissipate save for the one who had taken Iruka's place as a diversion. He walked over and collected the battered man and began to trudge to town.

Back in town the real Naruto was carrying Iruka towards the hospital when he suddenly stopped saying, "Ugh that's why its a forbidden jutsu. The chakra drain of the water one I can understand but I wasn't expecting to get all the memories of the battle from over a dozen perspectives. I won but I may have over done it a bit."

With a chuckle and a groan Iruka stepped away from Naruto for a moment saying, "Close your eyes a moment."

Naruto complying felt something wrap around his head and a slight tug at the back. "OK you can open them. That clone jutsu should easily compensate for your lack of the regular Bushin so congratulations you graduate," he heard Iruka say as he opened his eyes to see him without his hitai-ate.

With happy tears he responded, "Come on lets get you patched up and return this scroll to Jiji."

* * *

AN: Well here I am again. I'm sorry that I'm so lazy about getting these chapters typed up. Until next time i hope you enjoy reading and if you have something to say please review.

**Suiton: Suishōha** (Water style: Water Shockwave) - This technique allows the user to make a spiraling vortex of water from the moisture in the air. The vortex then proceeds to explode from the top in the form of a wave. The user can control the direction the wave goes.

**Chiton: Chish****ōha **(Blood style: Blood Shockwave) - Basically the same technique but produces massive quantities of blood that Naruto could use for further jutsu without the drain of converting water a second time.**  
**

**Taj****ū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu) - The forbidden massive scale version of the Shadow Clone Jutsu that is Naruto's bread and butter technique.


	9. Chapter 9 CRA

As with all fan fiction writers I do not own Naruto or any of the material I try to pay homage to with my story.

"Normal speech"

'_Manga thought bubble'_

**"Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thought'**_

**Chapter 9 CRA **

Naruto sat in the classroom excitedly waiting for Ten when team assignments would be released. Several other students had already come in and taken seats. Kiba had raised a ruckus over his presence claiming, "Today's class is for students who passed not a looser like you."

Hearing this Shikamaru lazily commented, "Don't be so troublesome Kiba. He has a hitai-ate so he must have passed somehow." That seemed to take the wind out of Kiba's sails so he just grunted and moved to sit.

Soon a loud noise was heard coming toward the class. Sounding like a stampede fleeing from a banshee Sakura and Ino burst into the room and fell to arguing as to who got there first and who would sit next to Sasuke.

Deciding he had enough of listening to this and thinking to mess with Sasuke at the same time Naruto produced a clone and pulled out a book. Handing it to the clone who pulled a clone copy out as well he sent it down to speak to the girls as he leaned back as if napping. "Ladies there's no need to fight," the clone stated.

Looking to the interruption Sakura responded, "Shut up Naruto-baka."

"Yeah," piped up Ino. "We are trying to decide who will sit with Sasuke-kun."

"Well I believe I can help you both. I know you are really fighting on who will get close to him so as to become his wife one day but I would like to point a few things out," the clone explained.

"This better not be another proposition tor a date with you," growled Sakura.

"Oh no. You have made yourself abundantly clear on that Issue and I assure you I have moved on from that unfortunate infatuation," he responded. "As to who sits beside him if you just get Sasuke to move to the center of the bench their is room for each of you to sit with him."

"What if he wont move," Ino asked.

"Simple make him decide who sits with him," came the clone's answer.

"Also as to the wife part," He began before opening the two copies of the book and handing one to each. "I draw your attention to Konoha clan law page 73 article 23 the CRA. Any male heir of a recognized clan who is the last of his clan can file for the Clan Restoration Act which allows him the ability to take multiple wives," Looking at Sasuke as he said this he saw the already pale Uchiha show slight signs of fear as his complexion seemed to rival snow.

The girls looked to each other their eyes seeming to light up. "Naruto I could almost kiss you," Ino joked.

With a mischievous grin the clone responded, "Careful ladies. I am also eligible for the CRA so best not to say things that might be misconstrued."

The two girls paled slightly and rapidly backed away while a thump came from behind the clone. Looking back the only thing he saw that could have made the noise was the Huga heiress Hinata in the second row just in front of the real Naruto seemingly fainted dead away.

Before he could move to investigate if she were ok Kiba bounded up to the clone asking, "Wait a minute what was that about you being able to have multiple wives and how can I get in on a sweet deal like that."

"Well Kiba as I was saying i qualify for the Clan Restoration Act. As to you qualifying I suppose the only way for you to do so is the same way Sasuke qualified," He stated.

"How is that." the boy excitedly asked though Akimaru his ninken seemed to whimper confusing him.

"Akimaru understands that it's not something you truly want," Naruto pointed out.

"What do you mean of course I want to be able to have lots of wives," Kiba wined unsure of Akimaru's sudden silence.

"Troublesome," came the comment from Shikamaru. "If you would have listened to the law when Naruto told Sakura and Ino you would know how to qualify."

"Oh come on guys Just tell me already." Kiba growled.

With a sigh Naruto responded, "Kiba for you to qualify, much like Sasuke, you would have to survive when your entire clan was wiped out."

"Oh," the now mollified dog nin responded. "But wait then how did you qualify."

"In a way it is the same for me. My clan were all slain years ago. My mother the last known survivor came here to Konoha. She didn't survive giving birth to me. Thus when my kekkei genkai activated it was decided I could file for clan status and the CRA. Since I was in some danger I was basically forced to accept the protections that the law provided. Thus I have till my sixteenth birthday to find at least two wives or the council will just pick two women for me."

"Woah that's rough man," came the comment from Choji who had just finished a bag of chips and was digging in his tool satchel for another. "That only gives you what four years to find two women who you can love and who can love you in return."

"Actually only about three years as I am almost a year older than most of you guys," Naruto responded with a sigh.

"I know I wouldn't want to be in your shoes. I'm glad I can take my time to find someone who is right for me," the large boy said.

Feeling a sudden spike of KI the clone turned just as Sasuke struck it before turning to face the real Naruto who was awakening. "I'm going to kill you for telling them about the CRA dobe." he growled. He jumped at Naruto but his foot suddenly caught on the rising Hinata who had regained consciousness spoiling his pounce.

He instead went barreling into Naruto his arms wrapping around him looking for support but finding none as both started to fall. Simultaneously opening their mouths to shout they hit the ground and instead ended in an open mouth lip lock. Sasuke was straddling Naruto his arms so tightly wrapped around Naruto's and their combined weight pinning said arms in position on the floor below them.

Seeing this Hinata again fainted.

After a couple moments struggling the two finally managed to separate themselves. "Gah, Naruto you piece of crap your dead," Sasuke shouted as he turned and began retching.

"Ack, poison! My mouth is ruined," came Naruto's exclamation. He two began to try to spit out the taste of the other boy's mouth. "Seriously, just because I looked good as a girl when I used my **Oiroke no Jutsu** to mess with Iruka the other day doesn't mean I like guys."

Feeling and even larger spike of KI coming from multiple places around the room the looked up to see the members of the Uchiha fan club stalking towards him. "Um, Ladies look I didn't do this he kissed me," he managed to plead before the had him completely surrounded and proceeded to beat him black and blue.

* * *

AN: Ah another chapter in the bag. Hope you like it and review's are always appreciated.

**Oiroke no Jutsu**: (Sexy Jutsu) - Naruto using his transformation uses this variant to become a beautiful and naked girl to knock out perverts. This is most affective for him because he actually transforms instead of using a henge which a canny perverted nin can just dispel in order to save themselves the embarrassment seeing such often brings.

Comments- Haruhi-Hime: Naruto was on a budget after the first couple months of tutoring and could only get a tutor when he could pay for one. Needless to say he was the one to dictate what he thought was important in his training thus he may not have made the best choices for the purpose of graduating but after doing so he will be far more effective as a ninja than he might have been without.

VanillaIce1: Thanks for singlehandedly doubling my review total lol. The way I see it stealth would be in the basics of being a ninja just like physical fitness. In the Naruto Fan Book it says basics are covered year one so I just assume that he would have been tested on that to pass his first year among other things. The idea came from Karen's odd healing ability requiring the biting of her like some vampire and I just expanded from there.

Soulblazer87: I chose Buraddomasutā using Google translate to translate Blood Mastery. Personally I find it to have a certain ambiance all it's own.


	10. Chapter 10 Teams

As with all fan fiction writers I do not own Naruto or any of the material I try to pay homage to with my story.

"Normal speech"

'_Manga thought bubble'_

**"Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thought'**_

**Chapter 10 Teams**

Regaining Conciseness Naruto saw Iruka had arrived and it was time for team assignments. Iruka was explaining that three man cells with a Jonin sensei would be the standard operating procedure. Stating that he had created the teams from the twenty seven passing students to create balanced teams he picked up a clip board and began reading off the teams.

Naruto had tuned him out until he said, "Team seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto..." Perking up he listened closely. "...Haruno Sakura..."

'Great the only way this could be worse is if he picked Sasuke,' thought Naruto.

"...and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka finished.

"Oh, Yeah! Love conquers all. Take that Ino pig." cheered Sakura.

"Iruka Sensei how could you team me with that emo-teme Sas-gay." Naruto loudly complained.

"Sasuke had the best grades in the class while you barely passed due to extenuating circumstances Naruto. The plan was to balance the team by placing you together," Iruka responded.

"Hmm try to keep up dobe," Sasuke mumbled.

"For the last time I like girls teme. You don't turn me on at all." Naruto replied.

Sakura rose at this shouting, "Knock it off Naruto." She then proceeded to begin pounding on him again.

With a shake of his head Iruka just continued with the team announcements. As Sakura finally calmed down he said, "Okay everyone you are free for lunch. Your Jonin Sensei will meet you here this afternoon."

The class cleared almost instantly. Quickly eating the melon bun he brought for his lunch Naruto thought, 'Time to get some revenge on that jerk Sasuke.'

Searching the school grounds he found eating his lunch on the roof of the physical training class. Naruto snuck into the upstairs storage the window of which Sasuke had his back to. 'Fool teme lets his guard down when he's eating,' with this thought Naruto roped Sasuke and yanked him through the window.

"Arg, Who the Hell? Naruto?" Sasuke yelled out before Naruto had him tied up and silenced him by taping his mouth shut.

"Keep it down or I might just tell your fan club where to find you all tied up and helpless," saying this he transformed himself into Sasuke and jumped out the window.

'Damn that dobe. What's he up to leaving here looking like me.' thought Sasuke as he began to work him self free of the bindings.

'Now time to mess with Sakura," Naruto was thinking as he looked for his pink haired teammate. Finding her looking depressed sitting alone on a bench in front of the academy he dropped to the ground and slowly approached her. "So Sakura what do you think of our little team," he asked.

Looking up at him Sakura said, "It would be perfect if it weren't for that baka Naruto. He obviously enjoys tormenting me." With a blush she continued, "He always wanted to get in the way of my love for you."

"Hnn, well I think your the weak link in this team. Naruto may have bad grades in class but he and I both have many skills outside the basic curriculum we are graded on. You on the other hand will probably get killed in our first battle." Naruto as Sasuke responded.

"The same is true for all of the fan girls as they don't take their training seriously. I would never choose a weak girl to help me resurrect my clan. Heck I'd rather use a transformation and permanently become a girl and marry Naruto at this point," With that Naruto dashed away giggling to himself. He was thinking, 'If Sakura talks with Ino about this that teme will have everyone in town thinking he is gay and maybe they will actually get some serious training trying to impress him.

"Moments later the real Sasuke walked by. "Where is that dobe Naruto?" He grunted under his breath.

Hearing this Salura looked up. "Oh Sasuke your back. Listen you can do far better than choosing him."

Ignoring the seemingly nonsensical comment Sasuke continued walking to the school figuring to find Naruto there and beat him down.

"He's just a selfish baka. It's because he had no parents." Sakura elaborated.

Hearing this Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Encouraged that he was listening she continued, "Without anyone to answer to for the stunts he pulls he gets away with everything. Kids without parents always end up spoiled and selfish."

"Than and lonely," Sasuke mumbled.

"What," Sakura said confusedly.

"I bet he would gladly take a scolding if it meant there was someone there for him." he said looking to the sky.

'He really does like Naruto' Sakura was thinking. **'No it can't be'** came Inner Sakura's reply.

"What has gotten into you all of the sudden?" Sakura asked her crush.

"You... you make me sick." he said with a glare then turned and continued to the academy.

* * *

AN: Another chapter done so hope you enjoy and review if you have something to say. I know its a little short and will try to get a second up in a couple days.


	11. Chapter 11 Sensei

As with all fan fiction writers I do not own Naruto or any of the material I try to pay homage to with my story.

"Normal speech"

'_Manga thought bubble'_

**"Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thought'**_

**Jutsu**

**Chapter 11 Sensei  
**

Looking both ways down the hall Naruto carefully began to enact his plan. "What ever your planning Naruto cut it out," grumbled Sakura.

"Why are we the only group to have to wait for their sensei? If he's this late then he deserves whatever I do to him," Naruto responded as he stabbed a kunai into the sliding door and another pair side by side next to the door.

He grabbed a cleaning bucked and calling out **Chiton: Junketsu** filled it. Balancing it on the pair of kunai he ran a short line from it to the single kunai in the door. "This will teach him that a ninja should never be late. It only gives his foe time to prepare," he finally stated. "I mean he's three hours late Iruka has left with the end of his day of work."

"Well I'm not taking the blame for this," Sakura stated while thinking, 'I can't wait to see his face.' _**'Cha at least Naruto is good for a laugh!' **_came Inner Sakura's reply.

"Hnn. Like a Jonin would ever be caught by something so juvenile," Sasuke scoffed.

Just then a silver haired man stepped into the room. He was in a green Makimono vest and loose black shirt and pants with taped ankles metal plated fingerless gloves and a mask covering all but his eyes, one of which was also covered by his Hitai-ate. He was instantly drenched with blood.

"Hah, that will teach you to be late," Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry sensei, I couldn't convince Naruto to stop." Sakura said while Inner Sakura danced singing _**'Naruto may be a pest, but his pranks are the best.'**_

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at this unusual display of inadequacy.

"Well I think I'm going to hat you all," the disconcerted ninja said. "Meet in the arbor over the library after you three clean this up." With that order poofed into smoke.

"Aww man it was a clone," Naruto whined before carefully flowing the blood back into the bucket. He then pulled the kunai out and headed out followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

Arriving on the roof they found their sensei leaned against the railing. "Okay why don't you all share a bit about your selves." he said.

"Like what?" came Sakura's question.

"Oh you know likes, dislikes, dreams, ambitions, hobbies." he responded.

"Why not show us how it's done since we don't know anything about you Sensei." Naruto said.

"Oh... Well I'm Hatake Kakashi. I don't like talking about my likes or dislikes. My dreams are none of your business. I have lots of hobbies though." he replied.

"Oh great that was certainly informative," Sakura sarcastically screeched back.

"Well since your so loud why don't you go next," Kakashi said.

"Um well my name is Haruno Sakura... I'm trying to decide what I like now... I don't have any hobbies i guess and as for dreams... I just don't know anymore." She said with a sigh.

'Well she has quite a lot of soul searching to do' thought Kakashi before pointing to Sasuke saying, "Now you."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like much and I hate a lot of things. I have no hobbies and I have more of an ambition than a dream. To revive my clan and Kill a certain man." stated the raven haired boy.

'I wander if there is any way to focus him on the first half of that ambition,' Kakashi wandered before turning to Naruto. "That just leaves you," he stated.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, and my kaa-san. I dislike waiting for instant ramen to cook and people who rely on kekkei genkai too much. My hobbies include training, pranks, and learning new stuff. As for dreams I want to raise the Uzumaki clan to world renown as a caring and powerful Konoha clan and to become the Hokage earning the respect of everyone far and wide." the blond boy announced.

'Well he certainly is interesting.' Kakashi thought. "All right well missions begin tomorrow."

"Oh cool what are we going to be doing?" Naruto questioned.

"Heh well first we will do a survival exercise," Kakashi said.

"What but we got plenty of survival training in class," Sakura stated.

"Yes but you will have to survive against me. It's not going to be easy." he said with a evil laugh.

"What's so funny," Sakura asked.

"Oh it's nothing though if I told you you might freak." the silver haired man responded.

"What could be so scary," Naruto now asked.

"Well of the twenty-seven of your class that passed only nine will become real genin. The rest will go back for more training after tomorrows' survival exercises." he filled them in.

"What? Then why have the tests why not just skip to the survival exercise?" complained Naruto.

"Well that is to get rid of hopeless cases making room for those with any potential to actually become ninja. Anyway here are your instructions for the meeting. Bring all your tools and don't eat breakfast unless you like throwing up." Kakashi ordered while passing out the instruction scrolls. "Oh and don't be late." He said as a parting shot before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

AN: Well got another short one out. Until next time enjoy.

**Chiton: Junketsu **- Blood style: Pure blood - this is the Chiton version of Suiton: Jun mizu allowing one to instead of taking water and purifying it instead takes water and produces pure clean blood.**  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Bonding

As with all fan fiction writers I do not own Naruto or any of the material I try to pay homage to with my story.

"Normal speech"

'_Manga thought bubble'_

**"Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thought'**_

**Chapter 12 Bonding **

Naruto showed up to the training field promptly at seven as the instructions indicated. It looked to be a good training area in the midst of a wide spread of forest. In the middle a sizable clearing had three stumps set up as taijutsu posts. Bounded on two sides by the trees it had a large stream and a scenic overlook with a monument set at the end.

Looking to the posts he saw Sasuke and Sakura already there. Both were weighed down by large backpacks which made him smirk and seemed to have little energy having followed the order not to eat. Glad that he had prepared for this eventuality he went through a couple of quick hand signs and whispered **Chiton: Chikapuseru**.

"Hey guys, catch." he said as he approached them. He then tossed them each a small red gelcap type pill.

Looking at it with a curious expression Sakura asked, "What's this for?"

"It's a nutritional supplement pill similar to hyorogan. Since we were told to not eat breakfast I prepared us each one." Naruto replied.

"Hnn. Why would we take anything prepared by you dobe?" Sasuke said with a condescending grunt.

"Well without breakfast your body will have nothing to use to produce physical energy with. With low physical energy you will pull more spiritual energy gained by proper rest and burn through your chakra much faster." Naruto explained.

"We know that baka but we were told we would throw up if we had breakfast. If not eating is part of the exercise then we would just be cheating by taking your strange hyorogan." Sakura stated.

"Listen whatever these survival exercises entail we will need our energy. If you let not having breakfast slow you down we will probably fail and have to go back for another year of academy," Naruto reasoned. "I'm sure none of us want that."

When both nodded he continued by saying, "And as to cheating we are ninja. We will be expected to lie, cheat, steal, and kill. Any edge available should be taken because you can be sure our enemies will take them if we don't."

"Yeah but still we could be failed for cheating on a test," Sakura said. "Our sensei also said we would throw up if we ate."

"Ah but you are wrong on both counts Sakura," responded a grinning Naruto. "Sensei said not to eat unless we like throwing up, not that we would do so. And furthermore, Hyorogan are just a tool and we were told to bring all our tools. Plus our bodies will metabolize them quickly enough that our stomach's will remain empty preventing regurgitation if we are to strained."

"Yeah but you still made them dobe," Sasuke egotistically replied.

"As to that, I have trained with Dr. Yakushi in the use of my bloodline medical techniques. If the chief medical officer of the Konoha Medical Unit Squad thinks my techniques are good enough to be put into use why should you be scared?" Naruto quipped.

"I'm scared of nothing," Sasuke said before swallowing the pill. Seeing this Sakura followed suit.

"Well I'm glad to see you two trust me at least," Naruto said.

"Why do you say that," Sakura asked.

"Well if you didn't you would be to paranoid to take them as they could be filled with poison or a laxative to mess with you guys. I am known as Konoha's number one prankster." Naruto said with a grin.

Both young teens suddenly paled. "Na you should see the looks on your faces, priceless. But seriously we are a team and though I might want to mess with at least Sasuke we need to know we can trust one another at all times. As such I promise right now that you both are safe from my pranks unless you do something to really draw my wrath." Naruto solemnly finished.

"Baka. Scaring us like that." Sakura huffed.

"Hnn," Agreed Sasuke.

A bit later Sasuke said, "Hey dobe where's you equipment? Don't tell me those swords and the hyorogan are all you brought."

Naruto popped the button on one of the makimono pouches on his jacket pulling out a scroll stating, "Nah I just have everything in storage scrolls. They are a lot lighter and more organized than those backpacks you guys have."

"Hnn." Sasuke grunted at this.

"Where did you get those Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Oh I made them. I hope to one day be a better fuinjutsu master than the Yondaime. I mean if I'm going to be the greatest Hokage ever I have to be better at everything than all the previous Hokage." Naruto boasted.

"Heh, plus I make a bit of extra money on the side selling different seals like these and exploding tags through the Higurashi Weapons Shop." he admitted. "It's a standing mission I have with them since my bloodline can supply seals cheaper than others can. The village pays a small added commotion bringing it up to C-rank for the use of my bloodline allowing our ninja to buy cheaper seals than any other village."

"That must be useful to know how to make such seals." Sakura said. Then she hesitantly asked, "Would... would you be willing to show us how to do it?"

"Well since it looks like our sensei is going to be perpetually tardy, might as well." Naruto stated pulling out a different scroll. He then unsealed a bucket and formed a clone sending it to the stream to fill it while he was unsealing several brushes and scrolls.

"What about Ink." Sakura asked when he put the scroll away without pulling any out.

"That's what the bucket is for." Naruto stated as the clone returned. **Chiton: Junketsu** he called out after a couple signs.

"When it comes to fuinjutsu except in the case of rare ingredients for very special seals, blood is a much better chakra medium than even the best inks." the blond explained. "Most people wouldn't want to use lots of the stuff as it would kill them. On the other hand my kekkei genkai allows me to convert water into my blood or in an emergency pure chakra into blood as powerful suiton users can do for water."

"I see." Sakura said with a look of distaste.

"Plus Inks could get kinda expensive if you use a lot of fuinjutsu but with my blood only costs me a little chakra." Naruto continued.

"Well... I guess that is kinda practical." Sakura reluctantly agreed.

"Now since it's my blood instead of yours it won't be as potent for you guys but it will still produce better results than most inks would. Anytime either of you want to do any fuinjutsu feel free to ask me for some blood." Naruto offered.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sakura said with a slight shudder.

"Okay first I'll show you guys a blood release storage seal as even when you are low on chakra it's still accessible. Then if sensei still isn't here I will show you guys a chakra release seal which will be able to store greater quantities." Naruto said as he began to teach his teammates in the basics of sealing.

AN: Finally typed up another chapter. Please don't shoot me for being so lazy. Anyway I have a new Writers challenge up on my account so please take a look. Till next time I hope you enjoyed and appreciate any reviews.

**Chiton: Chikapuseru** - Blood style: Blood Capsule - This was an idea I had. A lot of the medications that ninja make would be powders and would be difficult to be taken orally when the situation requires it. Thus a simple **Suiton: Mizu Kapuseru** jutsu that forms a capsule of water around the powder. In this case Naruto is using the technique to form a blood capsule that contains all the nutrition of a full meal that he ate the previous day and had stored within his body much like any other chemical compound. He just ate three extra meals worth and used chakra to accelerate digestion and absorption.


	13. Chapter 13

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Swirling Blood Chapter 13

"Good morning," Kakashi stated as he arrived in the clearing.

Looking up from the seals the other two were just finishing Naruto answered, "Well finally, I was beginning to think I would have to teach them how to make exploding tags to pass the time. Since both have gotten basic storage seals down in the four hours we have been waiting."

Walking to the central stump Kakashi set down a clock that read 11:08. Pressing a button on the top with a small chime he said, "I have set the alarm for noon." Reaching into his tool pouch he pulled out two bells stating, "Your challenge is to steal one these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails doesn't get lunch. Instead I will tie you to one of these stumps and eat your lunch in front of you."

"Ha, it's a good thing we took those hyrogan of Naruto's," Sakura said with a grin.

"Excuse me. What was that? I thought I told you no breakfast," Kakashi said in a dark tone.

"Hyrogan are a tool and you did say to bring all of our tools," Naruto answered.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I did. So you three must be pretty pitiful ninja to only have the tools I see," Kakashi mused aloud.

"Hnn, the dobe did say he taught us storage seals while we waited," Sasuke grumbled.

"Ah I see so you have plenty of concealed equipment, very smart. Well let's get this game started. Oh and as you can see there are only two bells. So one of you at least will probably be on the stump and whoever that is will be the first to fail and return to the academy," He said with what appeared to be a smile. Since all of his face except one eye was covered being certain was difficult.

"Oh and I suggest you strike to kill or you'll never have a chance," he stated.

Naruto immediately drew a kunai and made to throw it only to find his arm twisted behind his back with the still present kunai pressed to the base of his neck. "Why so seriously rushed Naruto. I didn't say go yet," Kakashi said calmly.

"Well you did say let's get started. Plus since when do ninja wait for the enemy to be ready or follow rules of engagement. You were obviously prepared and the timer has been going while we talk so any delay favors failure," replied the blond ninja.

"Hmm, seems your right. Well you three better hury up if you don't want that failure," Kakashi responded.

"Heck if I were these two I would have made a grab for them while you were distracted by holding me. If both tried at the same time we would probably have one of the bells by now," answered Naruto prompting Kakashi to disappear from behind him back to a position near the center of the clear area between the stream and posts.

Sakura and Sasuke, seeing the suggested opportunity gone, disappeared taking up hidden positions from which to observe and plan. Naruto on the other hand just decided to step up his game pulling his katana.

"Hmm, Why don't I give you a lesson in ninja skills starting with taijutsu," Kakashi said as he began digging in his pouch.

Naruto warily advanced expecting a lie as Kakashi wouldn't be reaching for a weapon if he was going to use just plain taijutsu. He was flabbergasted when Kakashi pulled a book out and began to read. "Uh I guess this is your way of giving a handicap as it's obvious no genin could beat a jonin without one," he said.

"Hmm, did you say something?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto then took a probing swing of his blade at Kakashi only to be disarmed by a movement to fast for him to see. "I thought I said taijutsu," he deadpanned without even looking away from his book.

"Well my stunted growth has left me practically helpless in that arena, hence the kenjutsu," Naruto answered as he drew his tanto.

"And what happens when a foe takes all your weapons?" the silver haired ninja asked before making another high speed move and taking the tanto from him.

"Well actually I just recently came up with an answer to that," a slightly annoyed Naruto replied. Making the cross hand sign he was momentarily concealed by smoke only to be holding another katana when the smoke cleared.

"And when this blade is taken," came Kakashi's return question. With that he again dashes by Naruto relieving him of the blade only for that blade to unexpectedly change into Naruto. He then grappled him in an attempt to immobilize him.

With a poof the first Naruto created another katana answering, "Then my shadow clone will immobilize you like so." He then slashed completely through Kakashi and the clone only for Kakashi to turn into a log from an obvious Kawarimi

"You really shouldn't leave yourself so open when you attack," Kakashi's voice said from behind Naruto.

"Naruto, Run!" shouted Sakura from the trees.

"Too late," Kakashi stated followed by the proclamation Konohagakure secret art Sennen Goroshi as the Tora hand sign he was holding, while still reading his book, stabbed Naruto in the ass launching him as if from a cannon into the river.

Suddenly Kakashi was struck by over a dozen kunai and shuriken before a poof revealed he had again Kawarimied with a log.

* * *

Sakura was running. _'Damn. Why did our sensei have to be a pervert,'_ she was thinking. _'First reading that book that by the title is some kind of smut then doing such a perverted thing to Naruto and calling it a jutsu.' _

Realizing she had given away her position with the warning shout she had decided to quickly find another spot. A snap in the woods ahead of her brought her to an abrupt halt. Quickly hiding in the nearby brush upon seeing her sensei ahead of her with his back turned. _'Good he hasn't seen me yet,'_ she thought to herself.

"Sakura, behind you," he then said.

Turning she found another Kakashi behind her but he was suddenly engulfed in swirling leaves. The next moment both Kakashi's were gone. "Where did he go," she asked her self before hearing something that sounded like Sasuke calling out to her. Running quickly to the source of the sound she came around a tree to finds Sasuke mutilated and covered in blade punctures.

"Help me," was the pitiful call that came from Sasuke's fallen form.

With a shriek probably heard across town Sakura passed out in shock. "Hmm maybe I overdid it a little bit," Kakashi could be heard to say before the clone observing the results of his trick poofed away.

* * *

"The second ninja skills lesson genjutsu and Sakura fell for it," Sasuke heard from behind him in the small clearing he had prepared after his failed assault on his instructor after Kakashi had launched Naruto.

"You will find I won't be as easy to defeat as the other two," he responded as he turned to find Kakashi there.

"You can boast about your elite Uchiha strength when you have a bell," replied the jonin.

Sasuke opened his attack with three shuriken which Kakashi easily dodged saying, "I'm disappointed, a frontal assault is useless as Naruto showed you."

Sasuke just smirked as a snap echoed through the woods behind Kakashi. Turning Kakashi witnessed a severed rope moving rapidly and instinctively jumped to avoid the dozen and a half knives flying his way from a concealed trap launcher.

Upon landing he was then immediately forced to block a left spinning side kick from Sasuke aimed at the back of his head. Grasping the offending limb with his right hand he then maneuvered his left to block and capture the right hook Sasuke threw.

Next he was forced to cross his hands to block the incoming kick from Sasuke's free right leg flipping the boy upside down in the process. Now in position Sasuke used his free left arm to make a grab for the bells he had maneuvered himself so close too.

Kakashi, realizing his error, immediately released the boy jumping back to a safe distance just as the tip of the boy's finger brushed a bell ringing it. "Well I admit you aren't like the others," Kakashi stated.

Sasuke breathing a little heavily grunted before going through several hand signs ending on tora and calling out "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"

Kakashi's single visible eye shot wide open as he thought, _'That is certainly no low level clan jutsu. That should be far beyond the chakra capacity of a fresh graduate.'_

Sasuke breathed out a massive ball of flame easily five yards in diameter leaving a small burnt crater where Kakashi had just been. Seeing no body he began looking about even looking to the sky for any sign of the jonin.

Suddenly a voice called out, "Down here." Hands burst from the ground beneath the boy grasping his ankles followed with, "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu"

"Shinobi lesson number three, ninjutsu," came Kakashi's cheerful voice as he rose from the ground. "Well you were head and shoulders above your team, but they do say the nail that sticks up will get hammered down," He said as he walked off.

* * *

Naruto sat in a tree as he saw Kakashi return to the central clearing. He watched the man for a moment before a voice behind him said, "You really should watch your back."

"Not when I'm a clone and my back is the bait," he replied before the entire tree lit up like it was Christmas. Each leaf and every square inch of the tree was covered in burning seals before the tree exploded with massive force.

The force of the explosion decimated the landscape dropping a quarter of the clearing into a giant crater and driving wood shrapnel several feet into all the trees surrounding the pit and the clearing.

Both the clone that had been in the clearing and the one that had snuck up on the Naruto clone were killed instantly. The real Kakashi looked out from the shattered ground of the clearing. He could only thank his paranoia for the forethought of expecting a trap as that could have easily taken him out, But then came the question, "Where is the real Naruto and how did he do that."

**

* * *

AN:** Well how is that for a cliffhanger? I'm back sorry it took so long to get back to typing up the story. I just never seemed to have enough free time when I was home what with the release of Halo Reach, WOW Cataclysm, Starcraft 2, recent bouts of Plants vs. Zombies, keeping up with my own fan fiction reading, keeping up with anime, and my own laziness. Fortunately I now have a new laptop which allows me to type during my night shift job as an airport parking lot tollbooth operator. **I would like to point everyone to my profile where I have a new story as well as several story idea challenges**. If you like this chapter thanks. Please feel free to review. I always accept praise, and ideas on how I can improve are welcome too.

In response to the review by The DragonBard - Who said he didn't still have it. This statement will be explained a bit later sometime after or late in the chunin exams. Also the basic reasoning behind this rule is the danger of death by chakra exhaustion. Naruto as always is the exception to all known rules but he stil must follow the laws put in place to protect others to avoid the appearance of favoritism.

Kawarimi – Replacement = Using the enhanced speed and skill of this jutsu a ninja trades places with something or someone in the nearby environment.

Sennen Goroshi – One thousand years of death = A simple taijutsu attack to the anus with an overly dramatic name.

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu - Fire style grand fireball technique = By converting chakra within the body to fire chakra the user then can expel a large sphere of flame from their mouth that can vary in size based on the amount of chakra used.

Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu – Earth style: Double Suicide Decapitation technique = Concealing themselves underground the user drags the object of their attack down into the earth trapping them.


	14. Chapter 14

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Swirling Blood Chapter 14

Sasuke was in his hole slowly shifting trying to free himself when Naruto came into the clearing dragging a worried looking Sakura. "There is your precious Uchiha," he stated.

"A little help," Sasuke said.

"Eeeyaagh, he's been decapitated," screamed Sakura before passing out.

Naruto just grabbed her before she could fall and slapped her hard waking her before saying, "He's just buried now let's get him out."

As they fell to digging Naruto started talking, "Okay obviously none of us is getting a bell by ourselves. He is a jonin so this should have been expected."

"I got close enough to touch one unlike you losers. Next time I will take them." Sasuke growled.

"Wow you're so amazing Sasuke-kun," Sakura gushed.

"Whatever you did he will be expecting it now, but if the three of us work together we might all pass," Naruto responded.

"How do you figure dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Remember what Iruka-sensei said yesterday? We were put together because it was hoped our relative grades would hopefully make a balanced team," Naruto began explaining. "Why would Kakashi's test break up that team? Plus our goal is to get a bell. If we work together there is no obvious person who was the one who beat the others in getting the bells as it was a group effort and would have been impossible without any of us. The beauty is we only need one for all of us to pass if I'm right."

"Hnn, alright we'll try it. At least with you two distracting him I should have no trouble getting one," Sasuke grumbled.

Just as they got him out of the hole a massive explosion sounded. "Wow, I didn't expect an older tree to have that much of a greater explosive potential then that sapling I tried that trick on before. I hope I didn't kill sensei before we could even pass his test," Naruto said to the shocked looks on the faces of Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

Arriving in the clearing they found Kakashi talking with an Anbu squad. "Naruto what did you do?" shouted a cat masked Anbu with purple hair.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Ah, sorry Neko-san I underestimated the destructive potential of that trick. It was only supposed to be a distraction while I gathered my teammates to try and steal Kakashi's bells as a team."

Suddenly a bell rang. "Kuso," Naruto cursed. "I guess we ran out of time too," he said grumpily.

"Before we get to that just what exactly did you do Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh well I once read that a strong Suiton user could pull water from surrounding plants," He started explaining. "When I tried it, it wouldn't work for me but then I had the thought if I converted the water in the plant into my blood with Chiton: Junketsu that might change things. Unfortunately the sapling I tested it with proved too tough for me to pull the blood out of."

"Yes but how did you make it explode?" was Kakashi's next question.

"As I told Sasuke and Sakura I've been making a little money using my Chiton blood to make exploding tags for the Higurashi weapon shop," Naruto started. "At first I had to draw each by hand which made my production rate kinda slow so Higurashi-san taught me this jutsu called Suiton: Nagareru Inku that he used to copy exploding tags rapidly. I just changed it to Chiton: Nagereru Chi to mass produce my cheaper more powerful exploding tags."

"And this caused the tree to explode how?" a now frustrated Kakashi asked.

"Well I had the idea to copy the exploding seal onto every surface of my sapling and it made a rather impressive explosive. I never expected an older tree to be this much more powerful though," he said with an awed look into the crater.

"Naruto are you aware that trees grow in rings thus creating a new surface each year?" A tiger masked Anbu asked.

With a dawning look of comprehension Naruto said, "Oh so when my clone copied the seal to each square inch of the surface of the tree including the inside rings and each of the leaves this was the result. That will be useful info in the future. Thanks Tora-san. Not bad for an E-rank and D-rank jutsu combo though."

Everyone there just sweat dropped at this statement. "Well you certainly have your mother's talent for turning seemingly harmless jutsu into the most devastating jutsus known to man," Kakashi deadpanned.

"Really? That's so awesome of you to say sensei," Naruto cheered before a realization came to him. "Oh I guess you won't be our sensei since we failed to get a bell," he dispiritedly stated.

"Hmm, can you tell me why you were going to work together to steal the bells?" Kakashi asked sounding curious.

"Well Iruka-sensei said we were put together to be a balanced team and as I thought about it I couldn't understand why you test would break up said team," Naruto was explaining. "Then I realized if the theft was a group effort all three of us would be involved in getting the bell and would probably pass. And if I was wrong I would just give both of them the bells. I mean what's one more year in the academy after being there six already.

Turning to the others the jonin then asked, "And you two just bought that without thinking maybe he was just using you to get a bell for himself?"

"Hnn, like the dobe could ever think of something that devious. Plus his reasoning seemed sound enough and he never mentioned the giving up the bells part," Sasuke finished in a defeated tone.

"Yeah and like Naruto said we are a team and have to be able to trust each other. He even gave us immunity to his pranks for as long as we are comrades," Sakura said wishing she weren't about to lose that protection.

"Hmm, well you didn't get the bells in time I'm afraid. You all…" Kakashi started saying sadly before shouting out, "Pass!" The eye smile he gave now easily readable.

"What?" came the three simultaneous cries of shock from his students.

"But… How? Why?" Sakura asked overcome with confusion.

"You three successfully looked underneath the underneath. You didn't take my words at face value and found the real meaning of the exercise, teamwork," the masked jonin responded to the questions.

Walking over to the memorial stone he continued saying, "You got past your need to show off as an individual, which in real combat will expose your comrades to unnecessary danger. "See this marker?" he then asked.

Seeing them nod an affirmative he continued saying, "On this stone are the names of those ninja who gave their lives to protect this village. My best friends' names are on here. One… perhaps both wouldn't be if I had gotten past my own issues as well as you have."

"In the shinobi world those who break the rules and fail to complete the mission are trash, but those who fail to support their fellows or violate their trust are lower than garbage," he said as he turned back to them. "Now Sasuke, Sakura you both may have a bento. Naruto, you're still getting tied to the post for destroying our training field."

"Aww, come on sensei. It's not like I did it intentionally," Naruto groused upon hearing this.

"Just be glad you didn't damage the monument," Kakashi said with a mild glare. "Although, it's too bad that your technique is so destructive. There will be little call for you to use it," he finished with a smirk.

The tiger masked Anbu stepped up to Kakashi and spoke quietly to him. After hearing his words Kakashi turned back to Naruto with a look of abject terror saying, "It seems Tora would like to offer you an S-class mission to place several such trees about the forest surrounding the village as a defense barrier."

"As well as a regular C-class mission to add to your two other weekly missions to produce explosive replacement logs for Anbu," he finally said reluctantly. "If you accept he will even repair our training field for free."

Turning to the tiger masked Anbu he asked, "You realize with your abilities you can make logs with paper thin rings right?" Receiving a nod of confirmation he went on with a slight shudder to say, "I suggest all prototypes you two come up with be tested well away from Konoha using clones."

* * *

**Omake:**

Shortly after his genin had left to do their own personal training Kakashi had tracked down the tiger masked Anbu saying, "Tenzo you may be the high priest of the log thanks to your abilities but this whole thing seems like a violation."

"Sempai, its Tora while I have the mask on. And the way I look at it the log has just shone us the way to bring more to his path thanks to Uzumaki," the man replied. "Now not only is the log a great protector of shinobi but by mixing Uzumaki's ability's with mine it shall righteously smite our foes as well."

"May the log have mercy upon you if you are wrong Tenzo," Kakashi said with a disappointed sigh.

"It's Tora sempai," came the reply but they were both gone.

* * *

**AN:** Ah another chapter. Hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated.

To ddcj1990 – ask and you shall receive :P

Chiton: Nagereru Chi – Blood style: Flowing blood = The blood style version of Suiton: Nagareru Inku (Water style: flowing ink) this jutsu allows the user to create several small spheres of blood or ink in the original and have them follow the motions of a single one that the user manually commands. This jutsu can also be used to cause these spheres to follow the motions of a flow not controlled by the user allowing a ninja to copy text as it's being written by another. This usage was originally designed as a spying technique.


	15. Chapter 15

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Swirling Blood Chapter 15

Three soft swishes could be heard as the team advanced. "Range to the target?" was the question that came across the radio.

"Five meters and closing," was the response.

"Alright, go," the order was given.

With a sudden charge the three converged on the target. The blond in red and black made the capture, carefully restraining the cat to prevent retaliation. "Is the Tora ribbon present?" the question was asked over the cat's vehement yowling.

"Target confirmed," The dark haired boy in blue and white responded on the radio.

"Alright, mission accomplished lets head back," their commander returned.

Upon returning to the mission headquarters at the base of the Hokage tower they returned the feline to its owner, Lady Shijimi the Daimyo's wife. Each had the thought that it would soon run away again upon seeing the crushing hug she gave Tora.

"Hmm, what should we assign you next?" mused the Hokage aloud. "We have babysitting, harvesting sweet potatoes, currier…"

"Come on! We've been doing D-rank chores for two months. I'm sure our team must be ready for a little challenge by now," Naruto interrupted. "How are we ever to become anything more than useless genin grunts without a little experience? I'm sure Sasuke and Sakura are ready for a low C-rank at the very least, and I would like to do one that isn't basically a D-rank bumped up in pay scale due to requiring my bloodline's unique talents," he went on to explain.

Though Sasuke and Sakura remained silent both seemed in agreement with their blond teammate's statement. Kakashi looked unsurprised as well having expected this for a couple weeks. With a nod to the Hokage to indicate he felt them to be ready as well he returned to reading his little orange book.

"Hmm, well I do have one mission I might be able to give you," he responded to the team's request. "It's a short escort and bodyguard mission to the nearby Nami no Kuni. A bridge builder by the name of Tazuna is here in Konoha buying materials and needs protection from bandits and such on the road home as well as a short stint at his home until he finishes his bridge."

"I'm sure that will be acceptable," Kakashi responded.

"Very well," the Hokage answered before pressing a call button and saying, "Send Tazuna-san in please."

From the waiting room to the left of the team came an old man with spiky white hair and goatee. He wore glasses and a rope knotted around his forehead as a sort of sweatband. He was attired in a simple vest and pants carrying a loaded backpack obviously ready to go. Finally he was drinking from a bottle of sake at least partially inebriated.

"Is this some kind of joke? I asked for ninja. All I see are a couple snot nosed brats and a runt who looks to be and idiot," the man slurred out. He then seemed to stumble back a bit from the killing intent directed his way from the three.

"Now, now don't cause the client a heart attack before we can even leave the village. I'm sure he will quickly change his mind," Kakashi said attempting to mollify his team. "Go gather supplies for at least a month of travel and meet Tazuna and I at the gates," he ordered the three causing them to leave to prepare.

A short time later the team once again gathered, now at the gates of the village. "Wow this'll be the first time I've ever left the village," Naruto said contemplatively.

"I'm supposed to trust my life to a couple kids with no combat experience?" Tazuna complained upon hearing this.

"Don't worry. I'm among the best jonin in Konoha. As we aren't expecting any shinobi, I alone would be far more than enough protection for you," Kakashi said attempting to calm the client. Tazuna just looked away, not commenting any further.

"You can trust in us because even though we lack experience, we have been training a long time for this job. Even the Hokage started as a genin once and Hokage is my goal in life," Naruto cheerily stated.

"Hokage eh? I doubt a shrimp like you has it in him," Tazuna responded before taking a swig from a newly opened sake bottle.

"Well I'm not going to be dissuaded from my path by the deluded opinion of a drunken old fool. If your age and vices don't kill you before then, you learn to respect the name Uzumaki Naruto when I become Hokage," Naruto groused.

"Respect you? Hah you wouldn't even earn my respect if you became a Daimyo," Tazuna taunted.

"Just be glad our job is to protect you instead of kill you geezer," Naruto growled.

They had been traveling for several hours when Sakura who had grown bored with the monotony of travel asked, "Um, Tazuna-san you come from Nami no Kuni right?"

"What of it?" the man grouchily answered.

"I was just wandering what it is like," she responded.

"Well it's a chain of Islands crisscrossed by freshwater canals and saltwater channels. Aqueducts are used to link the freshwater canals across the mangrove forested sea channels separating the Islands," he described to her. "It's a poor country but we have a number of good deep water harborages that can accept ships from far distant places. My bridge will link us to the mainland of the elemental nations allowing us to become a powerful trading port," he proudly explained.

"As they talked the other three members of their party noticed a puddle laying at the edge of the road ahead. Kakashi slowed his tread from his position in the lead of the group intent upon letting the others pass the obstacle first. Sasuke meanwhile moved closer to Tazuna casually placing himself between the man and the puddle.

"Uhgh… I gotta take a leak," Naruto grunted as the stepped up to the puddle and fiddled with his zipper.

"Not in front of me baka! I'm a lady!" Sakura almost screamed as she struck Naruto hard in the back of the head.

With a poof Naruto disappeared. Confused Sakura turned back to the group and in that moment two ninja rose from the water. Sasuke charged the girl confusing her even more as one of the ninja with a single metal horn bolted to his hitai-ate and a two canister rebreather launched the second who had two such horns and a single canister rebreather into the air.

As the first made to stab her in the back with a massive clawed gauntlet on his right hand Sasuke knocked her to the ground taking a nasty gash to his left shoulder. Meanwhile the second came down on the opposite side of Kakashi looping around the man the spiked chain linking his own clawed gauntlet on his left hand to that of the first.

With a single tug the jonin was shredded to pieces. Turning they then dashed to Tazuna simultaneously eviscerating him with their lethal gauntlets. With a poof of smoke Tazuna disappeared. Both nins then let out a grunt as Kakashi appeared striking both from behind knocking them out. "I'm sorry Sasuke I should have acted sooner but never expected Sakura to be so easily blindsided," Kakashi said.

Turning to the woods he continued by saying, "Good job protecting the client Naruto." With the danger gone Naruto stepped from his place of concealment dragging Tazuna the mouth of whom he had his hand clasped over.

Seeing the gash Sasuke had taken as he regained his feet, as well as the sheen of sweat that broke out upon his forehead Naruto released Tazune. "Sasuke the claws were probably poisoned. I need you to slash your right palm and I will see about getting it out of you," he stated.

As Sasuke slashed his palm Naruto proceeded to slash his own right hand far deeper before going through a series of hand signs."Chiton: Yuketsu," he called out as his hands took on a glow of healing chakra. He then placed his hand upon the damaged shoulder.

As a large quantity of blood began to flow out of Sasuke's slashed hand Naruto commented, "Sakura I'm disappointed in you."

"What are you talking about?" the shaken girl asked.

"Were it not for my Kekkei Genkai your inattentiveness would have killed Sasuke just now. Not to mention the fact that you struck a comrade in the middle of a mission," he explained.

"Well why did you have a clone with us and why did it do such a vile thing anyway," she grumbled in a scandalized voice.

"Well the clone was traveling with the group while I stealthily scouted per Kakashi-sensei's silent orders to me as we left town. As to its actions it was going to release a numbing agent from my blood using a simple chiton jutsu into the puddle those two were concealed in," he answered. "Had you let him we may not have even had a real fight as those two would probably have been almost completely incapacitated."

"And you couldn't do it any other way?" she responded disgustedly.

"Not without alerting them that they were under attack before it took effect. You need to learn Sakura that you're no longer a "Lady"," he said throwing up the quote fingers. "You're a kunoichi now. That means that you will have to do and experience things that your civilian raised sensibilities will cry out against. So grow up and start doing the job you trained for or quit right now so you don't end up getting us killed trying to protect you," he stated as the massive flow of blood finally came an end leaving the ground saturated with Sasuke's blood.

As Naruto performed first aid binding the wounds Sasuke interjected saying, "He's right Sakura. We don't need a spoiled fan girl princess who thinks her prince charming is always going to save her. If you don't shape up your just going to end up holding back Naruto and I from achieving the strength we need to obtain as the two heads of decimated clans."

He then turned looking straight into her eyes before saying, "I will never rebuild my clan with a weakling who has no concept of the real world."

Kakashi now stepped in saying, "That's enough boys. I think she gets the point." Turning to their client he then said, "Now Tazuna would you like to explain to us why two chunin level missing nins were after you?"

**

* * *

AN:** And with that we get the start of the Wave Arc. Hope you enjoyed my rendition and reviews are welcome.

Chiton: Yuketsu – Blood style: Transfusion = The user literally drains the blood from a person replacing it with their own. In this case Naruto is doing so to drain the poison tainted blood from Sasuke before it can cause much damage but it could also aid those that for some reason need true dialysis.


	16. Chapter 16

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Swirling Blood Chapter 16

A nervous looking Tazuna took a step back from Kakashi as he glared at him. "This was obviously an ambush. They left two enemies behind them and ignored the fact that the Naruto that was hit by Sakura was a clone just to take you out. The fact that you are being targeted by ninja means this mission is at least a B-rank at minimum," the jonin stated as he proceeded to bind the two unconscious ninja.

"Sensei can I field strip them?" requested Naruto.

"Go ahead but use clones in case they have any dead man switches on their gear." Kakashi responded.

The group moved a short distance away as Naruto created a group of clones who began to strip the two unconscious men of all equipment and seal everything into a scroll.

"Now as I was saying, this should have been at least a B-rank mission with a chunin or jonin squad assigned as your escort. Not to mention the associated price hike," Kakashi said.

With a sigh Tazuna spoke saying, "As I said my nation is poor. Even the Daimyo has little money and all my money has gone into building this bridge. There's no way we could have afforded even a B-rank mission, let alone higher. Nami has fallen on hard times in the last year ever since the billionaire Gato bought out all of the local shipping industry. He has turned wave into his headquarters for all sorts of illegal activities. With his gangs of bandits and missing nins he has been running drugs and other contraband while strangling our nation."

With a calm look Kakashi responded by saying, "It's never a good idea to conceal facts when asking for help. The Hokage may have been willing to negotiate some form of later payment. As it is, this is well beyond our assigned mission."

Tazuna hung his head quietly saying, "I guess it's okay. You can just go on back home to your nice prosperous village. I will face my death like a man. I'm sure the people of Nami will survive somehow. My daughter and ten year old grandson will surely be fine being taken and sold into slavery."

With a look that told the Tazuna that Kakashi knew what he was trying to pull he said, "Fine I at least will continue to protect you." Turning to his students he said, "This mission just got a lot more dangerous. You just took on two chunin level nins and did okay for your first real battled, but this could get even worse. I'm going to send for reinforcements but I need to know if you guys want to go back or continue."

"Well I still want to go," Naruto confidently responded. "You will need my support abilities at the very least until the reinforcements arrive. I'm sure Sasuke will want to continue too even though he won't be fully recovered from the effects of the poison and transfusion for a bit."

"Yeah if the dobe is going he'll need me to watch his back," Sasuke retorted.

"So that just leaves you Sakura," stated Naruto as he looked to her. "Are you ready to put in the effort and training to become a strong kunoichi in your own right or is the life of a shinobi too much for you? We may have been harsh in what we said before but if you are going to stick it out then you needed to hear it. So what will it be?"

With a glum expression the pink haired girl hesitantly responded, "I… I want to be a ninja but… I just don't know what to do. It's like we were told on graduation day. I have the text book knowledge of what it means to be a ninja, but I now see I have little real skill."

"Don't worry, I can tell you right now several areas where you are strong and with a little focused training can contribute to this team just as well if not better than Sasuke or I," Naruto reassured her.

"Really? Like what?" Sakura queried now full of hope.

"Well you hit really hard when you're angry," he replied rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I mean look at you your scrawny as hell from years of mistreating your body from the misconception that skinny to the point of visible ribs is beautiful."

"What!" she partly screeched.

"If you started to eat right you would have the energy to train harder and would certainly put muscle on those bones not fat," the blond explained with a placating gesture. "I mean think about it, I have almost no skill in taijutsu to speak of and the Uchiha interceptor style relies upon using an opponents' own strength against him. In a mission where we have to get past a locked door and my skills aren't quick enough it would be nice to use that inexplicable strength you have with the taijutsu mastery you could easily attain for a button hook entry."

"So you think I would make a good physical powerhouse? That's not much compared to you and Sasuke," Sakura said in a somewhat defeated tone.

"Well that's not all but I can't say the rest until I get everyone's promises that they won't get me in trouble for how I got the rest of the info," Naruto stated

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"I'm not talking till I get everyone's promises," Naruto balked.

"Fine I promise," Sakura replied with a huff.

"Hnn, this sounds interesting. I'm in," Sasuke said with a note of interest.

"Hmm, have you been breaking into the records storage again Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know what you could be talking about Inu," Naruto responded with false sincerity.

"Well I'm no longer in Anbu so it's not my job to stop you anymore. You don't have to worry about me," Kakashi stated.

"Fine I read everyone's records so I have some idea on how each of us can get stronger," Naruto finally informed them.

Naruto's clones returned handing a scroll off to him. He then turned and offered it to Kakashi saying, "Here sensei you took them out so you get first dibs on their equipment,"

"Oh I have no need for it just split it among your selves however," Kakashi replied.

"Sweet they have some pretty interesting stuff on them," Naruto excitedly responded. "Anyway we have a job to do so let's take the rest of this conversation on the road. Sensei do you know the Kagebushin?" he then asked.

"Yes, why?" the silver haired jonin asked.

"I figured we could send my clones and one of yours to escort these two back to Konoha and request those reinforcements," the boy explained.

"Good plan," with that statement Kakashi formed a clone and sent it with the squad of Narutos already guarding the demon brothers to carry out that task as the rest of the group turned to continue with the mission.

"Okay I will start with sensei since I have the least for him," Naruto continued with the previous conversation.

"Oh you have plans for me too?" Kakashi asked with his patented eye smile.

"Yeah your lack of depth perception and blind spot is a problem. Also your implant drains way too much chakra. You are constantly being admitted to the hospital with chakra exhaustion and have to retain more than half your reserves at all times to prevent it from draining you to death," Naruto stated. "You were lucky you already had jonin level reserves when you received it."

"And you think you can fix this?" Kakashi sarcastically deadpanned.

"I have a few ideas that may work but make no promises. If they do though you would effectively be Kage level in strength," the boy responded.

"So what are these ideas?" the jonin asked now curious.

"Well one would be to find a Huuga you trust and have them cut the flow of chakra and return it a few times. With this experience you might be able to get a feel for the flow of chakra and be able to restrict it reducing the chakra usage or even possibly learn to stop it completely allowing you normal usage of the eye," Naruto explained.

"Hmm might be worth a try. What else?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I was thinking a set of chakra blocking seals with an easy trigger could be applied around the eye or if you must you could always wear a sealing eye patch that will prevent the lower chakra drain when the eye isn't in use though again you still lose out on depth perception," Naruto responded.

"Well we can certainly look into it when we return to Konoha," the jonin commented thoughtfully.

"Now for you teme," Naruto good naturedly ribbed.

"Hnn, this should be entertaining," Sasuke grunted.

"We all know as soon as you get your pinkeye infection that ninjutsu and genjutsu will be a breeze for you to learn. And while you will be able to learn fighting styles by observing them there is one flaw. Your body won't have the conditioning to utilize them. So first you need to start training to enhance your strength, speed, atamina, and flexibility." Naruto stated confidently if jokingly.

"And how should I go about doing that?" the Uchiha boy questioned.

Pulling his sleeves back to show bracers covered in seals Naruto said, "We get you some chakra weights like these to build the strength, speed, and stamina. Then I suggest you start training in kenjutsu with me as the style I use for my katana is all about flexibility and arching motions,"

"That doesn't sound so bad," Sasuke responded.

"Well the physical improvements will probably be the easy part of my plan," Naruto said a bit warily.

"So what else is there," Sasuke asked.

"Well your bigger problem is your mental profile," Naruto said receiving a growl in response. "There is your first problem, you have anger issues. If an opponent notices they can easily exploit that weakness. If you fight angry you fight sloppy."

With a sigh Sasuke just nodded in recognition of the blonds words.

"Second is your arrogance. You believe that as an Uchiha you are better than anyone else and don't need help from others. This is why the rookie of the year has a failing grade in teamwork. A canny opponent can fake a weakness to pull you away from your team and into a trap," the orange and black attired young nin said. "Not to mention if an opponent were to take advantage of both weaknesses."

"Fine I need to work on my self control is that all?" Sasuke asked contritely.

"No. The final and most damning of all is you lack any bonds. I am the closest thing you have to a friend and with the way we fight that's kinda sad. You push everyone away probably afraid that if you start to care they will get taken away just like your family," Naruto stated. "The reason Konoha is the strongest of the five great nations isn't numbers as Iwa has always had more troops, and it isn't greater skill as Suna have so few ninja that they must each be far better than the average Shinobi. It's the will of fire that makes us strong. The belief that as long as we work together and protect those we care about we will always prevail has made us the strongest. But without any bonds you would be willing to betray us all for the power to complete your vengeance and forget that if you do you will never reform your clan which is your other goal."

"Okay fine I have issues I need to work out. Just… move on to Sakura," the dark haired avenger said with a sigh.

"Ah yes back to the bubblegum princess," Naruto grinningly stated. "Let's start with your mental issues. I'm sure you remember the shinobi code of conduct and I seem to remember one being never show emotion on a mission."

"Number twenty five," Sakura supplied looking downcast.

"And yet you showed anger when you attacked my clone, confusion when you found out he was a clone, fear when Sasuke was injured, and humiliation at our words. Now we haven't been perfect in this regard as well but you have no self control whatsoever," Naruto said. "Plus your either borderline schizophrenic or have an odd recessive Kekkei Genkai that allows you to split your mind. The Yamanakas were never quite certain."

"I might have a bloodline?" Sakura asked.

"Well maybe. I certainly intend to try and exploit it like one to make you stronger," Naruto said.

"Okay," Sakura said trying to practice a calm facade.

"Now as for skills you have near perfect chakra control but that is due to your low stamina giving you an almost civilian level chakra pool," he said with some trepidation. "The taijutsu training and proper diet should build up your stamina and reserves but you may never have enough to be a ninjutsu specialist like Sasuke or I. On the other hand keeping up that control gives you great potential in the field of genjutsu or could even lead to your becoming a medic on the level of Tsunade of the Sannin."

"You really think so?" Sakura asked thoughtfully.

"Sure. Now the genjutsu I obviously can't help with, but I do have plenty of medical knowledge to share to get you started on that," he replied. He then pulled out a scroll from his supply pouch and tossed it to her before sheepishly saying, "I kinda expected something like this to eventually happen and took the liberty of packing some basic anatomy and medical texts as well as some properly balanced meals for you."

**

* * *

AN: **Well here we go again. They are on their way and Naruto has begun the process of trying to build up his team as well as eliminate weaknesses. I hope you enjoyed the read and reviews are always welcome.

AkashXD - I belive you have read to much fan fiction many of your assumptions come from those in FF. Lets break down your arguments against Jiji.

1. Never in the manga or anime is it said Hiruzen announced Naruto's jinchuriki status. In fact when the info got out he immediately passed a law to prevent everyone form talking about it.

2. Yes he lied to the boy. Naruto wasn't the type who could have truly kept his mouth shut thus endangering himself. Any other village would be willing to steal a jinchuriki let alone the heir of the 4th and a known Uzumaki. Kumo did try and kidnap his mother before him.

3. See 2

4. Never in the manga or anime does it mention time in an orphanage. And if you look at Konohamaru he is showing the same need to get attention. The hokage's job is very busy and he is in his 70s. He just doesn't have the time to be spending with two children let alone one.

5. Since Konoha is a metropolis similar to a less modern New York you won't find many true houses. Apartments are the norm and his wasn't a bad one. This is again a FF asumption.

6. Danzo isn't even mentioned until Shippuuden. So he isn't relevant to Naruto's childhood. He was a bad guy from Konoha that Kishimoto came up with later on. And further more Root is suppose to be disbanded.

7. All interactions between the two characters show he thinks of the boy as a grandson. There is no secret loyalty program. He even feels shame at how lonely the boy's life has been.

8. Naruto chose to become Hokage on his own. It is not delusional as we can see he has earned the villages respect now.

9. It never shows the other teams training previous to the chunin exam and they seem similarly week. I doubt that any of them besides Guy did much better than Kakashi, and Guy had a full year to train them.

10. He did die a painful horrible death if you didn't notice.

And frankly Jiji translates as old man so I don't see Naruto being respectful to him either.


	17. Chapter 17

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Swirling Blood Chapter 17

Team seven disembarked from the small craft Tazuna had arranged to meet them on the shores of Hi no Kuni.

The trip had been eerily silent when the boatman had cut the motor upon nearing the bridge. Rowing the boat the length of the impressively massive bridge they had passed under one of the aqueducts linking the islands before making landfall at a small dock under cover of the mangrove forests.

As he disembarked as well Tazuna thanked their ride before he started his motor and sped off.

"I understand he didn't want to get caught with us, but did he have to pinpoint our location to anyone who could be waiting," Naruto snarked quietly.

Sakura nervously scanned their surroundings as they moved onto the forest path. She noticed a flash of movement and hurled a kunai at it.

A yelp sounded before the Naruto beside her turned to her saying, "Hey watch the friendly fire."

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't know that was you," she replied abashedly.

"Listen I know you want to prove that you are worthy of remaining on the team but make sure of your target before attacking. You're just lucky that I heal fast. What if it had been a civilian hiding from strangers on the path or a child playing in the woods?" he asked her sternly.

Hearing a rustle in the bushes off the other side of the path she turned with kunai in hand asking, "Was that you again?"

"No it wasn't," he said before moving to investigate. He looked into the bushes and a startled white rabbit jumped out and ran away.

Noticing that the coloring of the rabbit was off for the season and hearing a whooshing sound coming their way he shouted at the same time as Kakashi, "Get down."

Sasuke ducked and Kakashi tackled Tazuna to the ground. Not wanting to take a chance that she might freeze Naruto leaped to Sakura and grabbed her pulling her off her feet as he sat to the ground. She landed face first into his crotch as he sat down but he himself was to slow to lie back having his head taken off by the massive cleaver like sword flying through the air. With a poof of smoke he disappeared revealing a mortified blushing Sakura.

From the handle of the sword that had finally come to rest embedded in a tree the wielder of the blade looked at the group. He was a large man with black hair a mist hitai-ate resting on the left side of his head. His dark eyes lying below a smooth hairless brow glared at them though further expression remained unreadable due to the wraps covering the rest of his face and neck.

He wore gray scale camouflage arm wraps but no shirt having only a belt wrapped around his neck and trailing down to his striped pants. Similarly gray scale camo leg wraps and black ninja sandals completed his look.

"Ah the demon of the mist Momochi Zabuza," Kakashi said.

"And you must be Hatake Kakashi of the sharingan. I don't suppose you would just hand over the old man so I can complete my mission would you?" replied Zabuza.

"You three assume the Manji formation around Tazuna and stay out of this fight. He's on another level than you and you would only distract me," Kakashi said as he reached up and pulled his hitai-ate up.

Seeing a sharingan eye in a vertically scared eye socket Sasuke was thinking, 'So that's what Naruto was talking about. He better explain this later but now I know why he's my sensei.'

A Naruto stepped from the trees katana in hand taking up his position at the back of the triangle formation around Tazuna muttering, "Damn, the butcher of the bloody mist who killed an entire graduating class before even being accepted to the academy."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Oh so the kid knows of our fun little graduation ceremony," Zabuza said with a dark chuckle.

"If you call pitting friends who trained, ate, and slept together against each other in a battle to the death to graduate fun. But I shouldn't be surprised since Kirigakure changed that policy after you tried to fast track yourself to genin without even entering the academy," Naruto responded.

"Well enough chit chat. If Kakashi is honoring me with the sharingan right away then I better be serious," so saying Zabuza shushined out onto the nearby lake and began to channel his chakra. The water rose up around him rapidly dispersing into a thick fog.

"Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidney, heart, what should I target?" came Zabuza's voice from the mist.

"I'd go for the kidney so that even if we have a medic and the target survives he's peeing blood for a week," Naruto responding jokingly intending to help keep the team calm in the face of the KI coming from their adversary.

"Keep calm and stay wary he is a master of silent assassination but I will protect all of you," Kakashi said with a wink.

At that moment Zabuza appeared in the middle of their formation. "I'm not sure of that," he stated. He began to swing his massive blade but Kakashi appeared next to him shoving everyone clear and stabbing him in the gut.

Another Zabuza appeared behind him as the one he had stabbed dissolved into water his blade already in motion cleaving through Kakashi who also dissolved into water.

Another Kakashi appeared behind that Zabuza with a kunai to his throat. "Don't move," he said before ducking as a third Zabuza swung his blade through the space he had been standing in taking out his own water clone. The swordsman then planted his blade in the ground and used it as leverage to kick Kakashi so hard he flew into the lake.

Kakashi scattered makibishi spikes as he flew and surfaced as quickly as he could when he landed in the water but found it was too late. Zabuza arrived activating his Suiton: Suiro no jutsu.

Before the globe of water closed over his head Kakashi yelled, "Take Tazuna and run. He won't be able to catch you if he wants to hold me and you can't win against him."

As the glove finally covered Kakashi and enclosed one of Zabuza's hands the swordsman said, "I'll finish you after the others." Then bringing up his free hand he made a single handed hand sign and called out, "Suiton: Mizu Bushin no jutsu".

As the clone formed it started speaking, "So you punks think your ninja wearing your shiny new hitai-ates? Until your name is in the bingo books your just weak wannabe cannon fodder." So saying he seemed to vanish from his position before reappearing by Naruto with a kick that would have nearly taken his head off had he not poofed into smoke showing himself to yet again be a clone.

"I guess you will have to add me to that bingo book of yours then," said another Naruto as he stepped from the woods. "You can call me Uzumaki Naruto the Bloody Legion."

With this statement made he brought his hands up into a single hand sign and called out, "Taiju Kagebushin no jutsu." The Zabuza clone was now surrounded by well over thirty clones who charged him.

The water clone struck out with his massive sword dispelling six clones with a single sweep of his blade but the rest got in close and placed a hand on him calling out, "Chiton: Junketsu" He managed one more partial swing of his blade dispelling another four clones before falling apart into a puddle of blood.

With the water cone taken care of the rest of the shadow clones disappeared into obscuring smoke that dissipated leaving a single Naruto on the field. He reached into his pack and tossed a demon wind shuriken to Sasuke saying, "I'm sure you know what you can do with that since your accuracy has always been a bit better than me for these things at range and I don't want to go through Kakashi-sensei's makibishi."

"Yeah I know what you're saying. Fuma shuriken kage fusha," Sasuke said as he snapped the blade open and spun to build up momentum to his throw.

"Hm, well your brats are at least smart enough to attack me before I can produce more clones," Zabuza commented as Sasuke released the throwing blade into the air aimed strait at Zabuza. "But this isn't going to be enough to hurt me…" He was saying as he snatched the shuriken from the air only to see another hidden in the shadow of the first with the Kage shuriken no jutsu.

As he leaps over this one he growled out, "Nice try kiddies."

Then there was a poof from behind him where the shuriken had gone instead of the splash of it hitting the lake he had expected. He turned his head just in time to see a kunai in flight from another Naruto now hitting the water where the shuriken had been. Seeing it aimed at his face he pulled himself closer to the water prison dodging the kunai.

"Damn, I had hoped that would work because this is going to take one large ass amount of chakra. Chiton: Junketsu," The Naruto in the lake said. The water around him began to turn murky and the dark stain spread at a rapid pace. Soon all the water was tinted pink and slowly turning more red by the moment.

Zabuza cursed as even the water prison started to change until finally the entire lake and the water Zabuza grabbed his blade and drew it looking warily around for his jonin opponent while saying, "Nice trick kid you made almost the entire lake useless for jutsu."

Suddenly the surface that he had previously had no trouble standing upon gave way and he fell into the liquid. "Not so useless to me as you can see," Naruto stated.

"Good think all Kiri ninja can swim," Zabuza replied as he dove below the surface out of sight.

Kakashi surfaced near the shore looked around and then poofed into smoke before another surfaced. "Good job neutralizing his water jutsu Naruto. Now where is he?" he asked.

"He dove below the surface when I disrupted his water walking. I think he knows about the underwater spring that feeds the lake though as he is moving towards it. I don't have the chakra left to prevent him from accessing it for his jutsu," Naruto quickly informed Kakashi as he also returned to the shore.

"I see do you have enough chakra to do anything?" Kakashi asked.

"I could draw off the extra infused into the blood in the lake for maybe one jutsu," came the blood covered blonde's response.

"Okay hold off till I give the order," Kakashi replied.

Then rising from the lake of blood was Zabuza riding on a dragon made of water. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu," He called out causing the water dragon to charge at the team.

Kakashi countered with, "Doton: Doryuheki." This caused a stone wall carved with the faces of several dogs to rise up between the group and Zabuza protecting them from his attack. He then jumped on top of the wall in order to see his opponent who leaps from his perch on the water dragon bringing his massive sword down on Kakashi only to split a log and the wall all the way to the ground.

Turning to see Kakashi to his right he pulled his blade free and the two began circling each other moving step for step exactly the same. Then flashing through numerous hand signs the two used the water that had been brought to the surface and scattered about the area by Zabuza's jutsu to perform, "Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu."

Two dragons of water formed and charged at each other. Their clash shattered both jutsu showering the area in water. Before they had even finished though the two jonin were again moving exchanging taijutsu and weapons attacks still moving in perfect lockstep.

'Does he…' Zabuza began to think before the thought was interrupted by Kakashi saying, "Know all my jutsu?"

'What? Is he…' "Reading my mind?" Kakashi said once again completing Zabuza's thought.

With a growl Zabuza began saying, "Ha, I'll show you…" before Kakashi joined him speaking word for word, "No copycat stands a chance against me."

They then both began signing again before Zabuza stopped as he noticed what appeared an apparition of himself standing behind Kakashi who together with the silver haired jonin finished his jutsu first calling out, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu"

The jutsu formed a tremendous vortex of water which washed into Zabuza driving him back until he slammed into a tree with bone crushing force. Tazuna and the genin sheltered behind the wall to prevent being washed away in the aftermath.

A nearly drowned Zabuza lay propped against the tree looking at his opponent with fear before he asked, "Do you see the future or something?"

"Yes. I see you are going to die," Kakashi responded as he moved towards the beaten man with his kunai in hand. He stopped and turned taking a defensive stance as two senbon needles pierced Zabuza's neck.

"It seems your prediction came true," said a quiet voice coming from a masked nin standing in a nearby tree.

**

* * *

AN:** Well there is my next chapter. I'm sorry that I am sometimes slow about getting chapters out. I have had this chapter for a while but it just didn't seem right so I have been tinkering with it till I had it the way I wanted it. Anyway hope you enjoyed and reviews are appreciated.

I'm sorry I'm just going to be lazy about the jutsu as just about everyone who would be reading Naruto fan fics should be aware from the description of what happens what jutsu is used if not having already read it many times in other fics or this fic for my originals.


	18. Chapter 18

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please, feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Swirling Blood Chapter 18

Kakashi moved to Zabuza's body checking for signs of life to confirm the kill. Feeling no pulse he looked to the young masked nin standing in a nearby tree and said, "So, a Kiri hunter nin huh?"

"Indeed. I have been stalking Zabuza for some time now looking for a moment of weakness," replied the hunter. "I hope you don't mind my finishing him. I wanted the… satisfaction of being the one to finish my quarry."

"No matter. He was too powerful to capture like we did with the demon brothers," Kakashi said as he covered his sharingan eye once more and turned to move to his team.

"Wait a minute…" Naruto started saying with a confused look upon his face as he took a step towards the body but then collapsed to his knees. "Damn, overdid it," he tiredly grumbled.

The masked nin sushined to the body at that moment and lifted it. "Well I must be off to take care of the body," hurriedly stated the hunter before shushening away.

"Crap," Naruto tiredly cursed before saying, "Sensei I don't think that was a kill shot."

"Hmm, you may be right but we're too exhausted to do anything about it now," responded Kakashi before collapsing face first into the mud created by the battle.

"Double crap, okay Sasuke you're going to have to carry Kakashi-sensei to Tazuna's place, Sakura I'm going to need your aid in walking. Tazuna please lead us to your…" Naruto started ordering before suddenly stopping as a strange look came over his face.

"Triple crap," he then cursed before forming the hand sign for the kagebushin then dispelling it immediately after its appearance.

"Hnn, what's the matter dobe? Realize your ordering around your betters?" Sasuke snarked.

"No I just found out from my clone in Konoha that we probably won't have backup before Zabuza is… well back up," Naruto groaned.

"What do you mean Naruto? Sensei checked him. He was dead," Sakura confusedly asked.

With a sigh Naruto explained, "With acupuncture or extreme meditation skill a shinobi can be put into a false state of death. In all actuality the heart is slowed so much that no pulse can be found. Like I said to sensei, that didn't appear to be a kill shot."

"Now Sasuke you will both do as you're told simply because it is the only thing we can do at the moment. Get your ego under wraps. It's impairing your judgment almost as much as your anger and hate," Naruto ordered.

"Hnn, fine. Tazuna-san if you would lead the way," Sasuke responded before hoisting Kakashi off the ground.

Sakura moved to aid Naruto while asking, "So how soon will he be back?"

"Well since the hunter would need accurate knowledge of anatomy to put Zabuza into such a state he probably has some medical knowledge meaning probably about a weak. Plenty of time to train, prepare, and for sensei to recover," he answered trying to calm the disquieted girl while waving her off now that he had half his chakra back from the dispelled clones in Konoha.

* * *

Kakashi had revived somewhat by the time they had arrived at Tazuna's home due to the influx of chakra from his dispelled clone that had been sent to escort the Demon Brothers to Konoha but was still in no state to be moving around due to the strain his body had gone through when he was forced to burn stamina for chakra. They lay him out on a mat in the living room as there were only two small bedrooms in the upstairs loft.

"Are you okay Ninja-san?" asked Tazuna's daughter whom he had introduced as Tsunami.

"No but I will be in a couple days," Kakashi responded.

"Well now that you took down such a tough foe you should have time to rest as I doubt that greedy bastard Gato will hire any more ninja soon," Tazuna responded.

"Yeah well Zabuza will be back though. I'm certain of that," Naruto said.

"Surely you're just over thinking it kid. You're sensei checked him and found no pulse," Tazuna asked hopefully.

"Hmm, you're probably right Naruto. It is fishy and even if he were dead Gato still might hire more ninja. As the old saying goes, preparation is a ninja's greatest tool and complacency is the first step to being under prepared," Kakashi stated.

"How are you going to prepare if you can't even move right now sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to increase your training to make you three ready," the silver haired jonin responded.

"How can a little training do anything if we only have a week till he returns and this was a foe that left you in this state even with your Sharingan?" she asked.

"You forget who it was who freed me from that water prison, and truly this is just to make sure that if his ally should join him to fight next time you three are ready to back me up," Kakashi explained.

"Actually sensei I was already planning to handle training for the next couple days while you recover. I figure some clones can teach them some basic chakra control exercises like tree climbing and water walking and how to employ them in combat while more clones train in the first step of water manipulation as Jiji suggested when my clone asked upon filling the final report on the fight with Zabuza. Also that will leave you and I free to guard Tazuna and his family. Plus I figure I can try to determine if Sakura has a bloodline or just a mental disorder during her rest breaks since she will likely burn through her chakra pretty quickly," Naruto said.

"Hmm, well the tree climbing was what I had intended to teach you and if you already know it then I guess that is alright. But where did you learn it and water walking?" Kakashi responded.

"Eeh, Ebisu-sensei was teaching me different chakra control exercises in the hopes that I would gain enough control to finally perform the regular bushin jutsu," the blond boy explained.

"You should just go home or Gato is going to kill you all," said a small child standing in the entrance way.

"Inari! Good to see you my boy," Tazuna said as he hugged the boy.

"That is very impolite Inari. These ninja are here to protect your grandfather so greet them properly," Tsuname scolded.

"They're just going to die. No one can beat Gato," the morose boy responded before turning and climbing the stairs.

* * *

The next day Sasuke and Sakura stood in a clearing as a cone of Naruto started explaining their training. "Okay we are going to be working on your chakra control. We all know how to use chakra in a rather basic way but with chakra control exercises there is less wasted in the amount used in jutsu and the exercises make useful techniques in and of themselves," He said.

Walking up to a tree he began to walk up it as if it were a level surface while continuing the explanation, "The soles of the feet are perhaps the hardest place to focus your chakra thus why most control exercises involve walking in some way. For this you focus your chakra to your feet and use it to stick to the surface. You will also focus chakra to your muscles in order to enhance your strength to oppose the pull of gravity with different adjustments to different muscles based on whether you are going up or down."

Returning almost to the ground he continued saying, "Too little and," with a barely audible pop his feet came free of the tree and he flipped to the ground, "you fail to stick. Too much and," placing the foot against the tree there was a loud crack as a indent the shape of Naruto's foot formed in the tree, "the energy used respells you instead. Now most teachers will tell you to get a running start but I recommend going slowly at first and increasing your speed until you can run up and down the tree. The real reason is so that you can learn to split your attention while using the technique but you will learn it faster going slow at first I have found."

Sakura and Sasuke each chose a tree and slowly experimentally began to try to perform the exercise. As he watched the clone decided to act as a distraction by giving them more information, "Now the combat applications of this first of the chakra control exercises are many. You can use any surface around you as if it were the ground to fight from even taking the high ground against a foe by taking to a higher surface. You can increase your speed and thus striking force by using this for better traction and by overpowering it slightly at the end of a step instead of just releasing it to give your foot more momentum. This overpower method can also increase you're jumping distance leading to the travel method most common among ninja here in the land of fire known as tree or roof hopping and if you gain near perfect control you can release an overpowered pulse at the instant you strike someone in taijutsu to magnify the repulsive force of the strike doing more damage. Then of course the application of chakra to the muscles can be adjusted as well in order to amplify muscle power in a taijutsu strike. This combination of amplified momentum, amplified strength, and amplified force is suspected to be how the Sannin Tsunade could produce her famed Monstrous strength but it would take a lot of control in order to do all three with the proper timing and power to get the needed effect."

As he was saying this Sasuke had managed to reach the halfway point on the tree with slow and careful steps while Sakura had reached the top. "Good job Sakura, now come back down and try to do it faster. When you can run to the top at full speed and even use the small momentum boost at the end of each step you will have mastered this exercise well enough to move to the next stage," the clone said.

* * *

As Tazuna exited his home with the crutch bourn Kakashi and the real Naruto he noticed close to a hundred copies of the young boy standing on the shore around his home waving their hands back and forward with the ocean waves. "What are they doing brat?" he asked.

"They're doing the first step of true water manipulation known as flowing. They are syncing their chakra with the waves and once that is done they will begin to control the waves, even making them taller with each repetition," the boy explained.

"What's the use of making taller waves," the bridge builder scoffed.

"Well the exercise is used to learn better control of water jutsu so that when I use one I can hit with greater accuracy but in a pinch I could also use it to raise a wall of water to block an incoming attack which could save your or one of my team members life in a fight," The blond pointed out.

Looking at the large gang of clones thoughtfully Tazuna turned to the boy and asked, "How good are those copies of yours at manual labor?"

"About as good as me. Why do you ask?" Naruto replied.

"Well I was just thinking if I could get some of them we might be able to speed the finishing of the bridge and get you guys home sooner. I've lost perhaps half my workforce due to Gato's threats. At full manpower the rest of the bridge would only take a week and a half instead of the projected month," Tazuna explained.

"Well if you make sure to pay Konoha back for the A rank that this mission has become and tack on say a C rank mission bonus for the labor I think I could do that," Naruto responded.

"I don't know how long it will take once we have the bridge and our ports open for business but I will make sure we get it to Konoha as soon as possible," Tazuna promised.

* * *

A couple hours later Sakura was resting having expended most of her chakra managing to reach full running speed up and down the tree while Sasuke was working on catching up during this time. He had greater chakra capacity and could keep going much longer but conversely required longer to achieve the same level of control the clone had explained when Sasuke showed signs of irritation with her achievement.

The clone formed one of his little red pills and handed it to Sakura who realizing what it was swallowed it down. "Hmm, that's odd," she murmured a short time later.

"What is?" the clone asked.

"Oh, uh well my other personality seems to have gotten stronger with your special food pills. She says that whenever I would get angry before she would gain a small chakra pool of her own that she would expend to enhance my strength but that whatever is different in your recipe for food pills also fills her chakra pool along with mine," Sakura explained.

The blond blinked a couple times then took on a look of deep concentration before his eyes suddenly widened. He formed another clone sending it over to watch over and aid Sasuke. He then lead Sakura a short distance away and formed another red pill. "Here try this one it's different than the last," he said.

Confused though she was she took and consumed the pill. Sakura waited for a bit before saying, "Huh that one charged hers but didn't give me any at all."

With a look of almost panic the clone then grabbed his copy of Naruto's water canteen and handed it to Sakura saying, "I want you to use the water purification jutsu taught in the academy on this with only her chakra."

With a confused expression the girl asked, "Why?"

"I think I may know what your bloodline is and if I am right then we are going to want to keep it a very big secret. This will tell me if I am right," the clone explained.

"Suiton: Jun Mizu," intoned Sakura before handing it back.

The clone then began to pour out the bottle's contents showing that what had once been water had been changed and was now blood.

"Just as I suspected," the clone said.

"What, I have your bloodline? You never mentioned a second personality or chakra," asked the confused pinket.

"Ah, no but at least one of your ancestors must have been a refugee from Uzushiogakure where the clan who possessed your bloodline was allied with mine. We helped conceal your clan because most wanted to wipe them out," said the blond.

"How do you know that and what was this bloodline?" she asked.

"When I first found out about my bloodline I did extensive research into bloodlines in general especially those that originated in Uzu. Before Mizu claimed the title of the bloody mist for their inhumane practices Uzu was similarly known as the bloody whirlpool due to several Kekkei Genkai that revolved around blood. The difference between my food pills and normal ones is they contain my blood. Your bloodline had a couple traits the first was that when they consume blood they would gain a chakra boost which was used by a sort of battle persona they had. This would be your other self," he began explaining.

"Eww, so I'm like a vampire? Is that why the other clans wanted to wipe us out?" She asked him.

"Ah, no. The reason was a bit more complicated. They were known as the blood thieves to most because they could drink the blood of a person with a Kekkei Genkai and until the chakra they gained from it expired they could use that chakra to use the Kekkei Genkai. Hence why you gained my Chiton abilities from taking my food pills the second of which was nothing but blood and this was how my clan could hide yours since we could spare plenty of blood to give your battle persona chakra and you could then mimic our abilities to pretend to be Uzumakis. Your clan was invited into Uzu and hidden because other clans with Kekkei Genkai wanted to wipe them out and the Uzumaki clan was able to conceal you among our numbers. This is why I said we should try to keep your bloodline as secret as possible," he told her.

"So if I were to drink Sasuke-kun's blood I could gain the Sharingan?" the girl asked.

"Well yes once Sasuke has his own blood instead of only mine like he has now. I guess I sorta immunized you from contracting his pink eye for a while," he said with a grin.

Blowing a raspberry at the clone in reply she then asks, "What else can you tell me about my abilities."

With a thoughtful expression the clone rubbed his chin before asking, "Do you know why they teach us the three academy focus jutsus? Why even though they teach several other E-ranks ones those three are focused on more?"

"Yeah? They get us used to using different levels of yin and yang chakra. The bushin is mostly yin, kawamiri is mostly yang, and henge can use either," she said obviously confused why he was asking.

"Well that is mostly true. But the henge is a little more specific and this is something I want to explain to you because there will be an important use of it for you. The yin in the henge gives the proper image with more used to make it more detailed, but it is the yang in the equation that is important to many clans like yours or the Inuzuka. The yang chakra gives the form its solidarity. The more used the more real the change is. I have massive stores of yang chakra due to my blood line among other things so while at first I had trouble getting the image correct due to my lower yin and could never master the normal bushin, my transformation has always been real down to the genetic and even molecular level which was how Sasuke was able to throw me at Zabuza like any normal windmill shuriken. For that attack, I was a windmill shuriken," the clone told her.

"Wow I hadn't realized that. But why are you telling me this?" the pinket then asked.

"Well in order to make use of your abilities without my help all the time, you will need to know how to give yourself fangs that can pierce a persons' flesh so you can drink their blood like a good little vampire. The Inuzuka do the same thing gaining fangs and claws to help mimic their dogs for their taijutsu. Also from what I have heard your saliva should be a strong coagulant and will promote the healing of the small wounds left behind by said fangs unless you are trying to kill a person. You should look into learning a taijutsu that involves a lot of grapples so you can bring said fangs into play," he explained to her.

"Hmm that saliva thing sounds like it would be useful for a medic," she said thoughtfully.

"True and since your main personality is strongly yin aligned, that might be a good specialty for you to look into. That even gives me an interesting thought," He said contemplatively.

"Oh what is that?" she asked now curious.

"You said your battle persona would enhance your strength with the chakra boost it gained when you get angry at the same time as you were doing something else right?" He asked.

She nodded in confirmation wandering where he was going with this.

"Well if you were to focus on truly mastering your jutsus to the point you no longer need hand signs or words your two personas could work together in combat. The battle persona would be doing melee combat and enhancing your physical abilities with its, from what I understand, mostly yang aligned chakra. At the same time you could be using your mostly yin aligned chakra to enhance your senses or perform other jutsus such as healing any wounds that you take," he told her.

"Hmm, yeah and if I'm in control, I could be using techniques I haven't mastered yet or focusing on a genjutsu perhaps and she could be using kawamiri to keep me from getting hit while I am distracted," she thought aloud as the tactical ramifications of his idea came to her.

"Dang you're lucky that your bloodline isn't just focused on yin like Sasukes' Sharingan or yang like my bloodline but can focus on both. At the same time even. Though I think it said something about not having a specific elemental affinity unless you are borrowing a bloodline so I guess it all balances out. You will just have to choose what element you want to learn if you want elemental jutsu and train hard to gain an affinity. But we better get you back to your training. You have had enough time to rest. Also if you can figure out how you should try to switch who is in control so she can train her chakra control as well," he told her which earned a dirty look before she once again began to try to run up the tree and boost her momentum with small chakra bursts.

* * *

**AN:** Well I finally got the inspiration to fill out this chapter how I wanted it and even have more of a plan for the future of the story thanks to how I decided to explain Inner Sakura, the inspiration of which was Rosario + Vampire. And I hope you liked my explanation of the Henge as it is going to be my official version for most of my stories. Until next time enjoy and Reviews are appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

I would just like to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other things I pay homage too. If you like one of my ideas please, feel free to use them in your own stories, though I would appreciate a PM so I can read them.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

Jutsu

Swirling Blood Chapter 19

"Naruto-kun!" rang out a shout as the real Naruto stood talking to the exhausted Sasuke at the end of the third days training having just returned from protecting Tazuna.

He turned just in time to have something soft and yet hard slam into him knocking him to the ground. He quickly found that the softness was a pair of c-cup breasts pressed directly to his face while the hardness was the muscles underneath the flesh of the unknown girl who had landed upon him. She was perhaps his own age with short silver hair and slitted blood red eyes. Her skin was smooth and a beautiful pale almost porcelain white color and she had the curves to die for matching if not improving upon those of his Orioki no jutsu while having the lethalness of a skilled kunoichi. Not to mention that her finger nails extended into sharp points and her canine teeth were pronounced and excessively sharp looking.

"Um sorry, who are you?" said the confused blond.

"Oh it's me, Uchinaru Sakura, which of course means Inner but I love the fact that it sounds like a combination of Sasuke-kun's family name and your name. Though if you want something simpler to call me, you can just call me Izzy. We finally figured out how to switch so I can have control. We were working on the seal less henge but we kept having trouble cause hers was strong yin and very accurate to what to what we wanted but there was almost no solidarity while mine was solid but we looked like a wreck. That's when we got the idea to mix our chakras to give it shape with hers and body with mine. So we just tried it and the moment our chakras blended we instantly switched and the henge came out great far better than expected even. The chakra used in the henge even seems to automatically be enhancing us with mine enhancing our strength and speed unconsciously and hers enhancing our senses. I can see so much clearer as if no distance exists between me and the house from here, sounds are so much clearer I can even determine what Tsunami is talking about with her son, touch is enhanced so much every movement of the air is like a lover's caress, and smell…" the girl on top of Naruto excitedly spewed out seemingly in one breath before suddenly coming to a halt as she took a deep breath through her nose.

"Oh… you smell positively…," she said in a very seductive manner as her face drifted closer to Naruto's who had stiffened at the tone in her voice. As her lips passed his ear she almost moaned out, "delectable," before suddenly sinking her fangs into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Naruto sat frozen from the sensations going through him. He had expected the bite to hurt but apparently her saliva was more than a coagulant that promoted healing as the moment her mouth touched his skin a sort of pleasurable burning sensation spread from the contact. Not to mention having this goddess of a girl's body pressed so intimately against him.

Finally she drew away, her eyes fluttering in apparent pleasure. "That was so much better than those pills of yours. The taste of flesh under my tongue followed by the warm flow as the blood pours out into my mouth… It was positively… orgasmic. Thanks for being my first Naruto-kun," she said with a wink as she sat up from him.

Then her eyes snapped up to Sasuke who was looking on with a look of shock. Getting up she strutted towards him causing him to take a step back in slight fear at the somewhat predatory look in her eyes. His mouth was opening to say something when suddenly she blurred from sight for a moment before appearing directly in front of him, reaching out, and pulling him into an open mouth soul searing kiss her tongue darting into his mouth to explore and easily dominating his own.

After a couple moments of that she finally pulled away with a sigh saying, "I hope your blood tastes better when you have your own cause that was kinda disappointing. Well I better let Sakura have control back now."

She stepped away and suddenly with a poof of smoke Sakura stood there. She took a look at Sasuke who stood there with a glazed look in his eyes then to Naruto who was similarly dazed. "Eep," she wailed as her face flushed bright red and she dashed off through the trees back to Tazuna's house to hide.

Perhaps twenty minutes later Naruto in a stunned tone said, "Wow, Izzy has a lot fewer inhibitions than Sakura."

"I-I-I… what?" replied an equally stunned Sasuke before he fainted.

* * *

He had managed to drag Sasuke back to the house just before dinner was served and get him awakened. Things were noticeably strained that night as Sasuke and Sakura refused to look at each other or Naruto. Sakura because of what Izzy had done and Sasuke because Naruto saw him faint from what Izzy had done though he was very confused about what kind of bloodline could have such a drastic effect on a person as the shift between Sakura and Izzy had.

Shortly after dinner Naruto said, "Sakura I think we should tell Sasuke since Izzy was so blatant about her feeding and we might as well tell Kakashi-sensei as well."

Blushing again she said, "Yeah I guess."

So gesturing Sasuke over they moved over to Kakashi's pallet where he had returned to resting after the meal.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke we have determined that Sakura does not in fact have a new Kekkei genkai but instead has an old one that came from Uzu like mine. In fact her clan was allied with mine as we helped them to hide their existence," Naruto explained.

"Hmm and what is this Kekkei genkai?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, have you ever heard the legends of the thieves of blood?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide at that and he started backing away from Sakura, "You stay away from me. You're not going to eat my soul for the sharingan,"

"Man your clan must have been paranoid to change the legends like that," Naruto said with a snort. "All she needs is a little blood which she converts into a special chakra that allows her to use the bloodline of the donor. She couldn't get the sharingan now if she wanted since all the blood in your body is mine."

"So what all can this bloodline do other than steal other bloodlines?" asked Kakashi.

He calmly started explaining as it was apparent that Sakura was highly embarrassed about the whole situation. "Well she has to drink blood to fill her second persona's chakra reserves since it doesn't fill itself like her normal one, save for a small gain when she is enraged. Her normal chakra is high yin aligned while Izzy's reserves are high yang. If the legends are correct when tested she will not have a focus element unless you test the second chakra which will be aligned the same as the stolen blood. Her saliva has healing properties as well as I just found out some form of pleasure stimulus."

"So that's why that kiss felt so good?" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Something you want to tell me Sasuke?" Kakashi said with a touch of humor getting him to blanch while Sakura's blush went three shades brighter.

"Ah well sensei Izzy which is the nickname Uchinaru Sakura gave us was far less reserved about her actions than Sakura herself. She straddled me talking seductively to me before she bit and drank from me, which is how I found out about the stimulus effect, and then she kissed Sasuke into submission," Naruto said with a grin at their discomfort.

"Just finish with the explanation dobe," Sasuke growled out with a huff.

"Well the only thing else we know is that she was able to switch which persona was in control of her body by mixing their chakra and performing a henge which in and of itself granted her enhanced physical abilities and senses. You might want to eventually train Sakura in tracking techniques to go with the enhancements, but with your permission I was thinking to give her enough blood tomorrow that I could teach Izzy the kagebushin since her chakra isn't tied to Sakura's life force like her normal chakra is. Izzy effectively can't experience the negative effects of chakra depletion and it would allow the two of them to train separately at the same time instead of having to go back and forth," Naruto said looking to Kakashi for his thoughts.

"Hmm, well as long as you only teach her the kagebushin and not taiju kagebushin and as long as Sakura herself promises to never use the technique till I believe she is ready I suppose that I don't have a problem with that," Kakashi responded after a few moments thinking about it.

"Sure sensei I can do that," Sakura quietly responded.

"Hmm I do have one question though," Naruto then said.

"Yeah?" Sakura responded.

"I can understand why she adjusted your body as it would make for a good distraction much like the orioki no jutsu I invented when I was younger and the red slitted eyes are very intimidating, but why the silver hair?" he asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Ah, well she felt with the name Uchinaru Sakura she had a sorta link to both you and Sasuke-kun but none to sensei so she decided on silver hair as a connection to him," she explained.

"Well tell her I'm proud of her as that sounds like she is very interested in teamwork and from Naruto's previous descriptions it sounds like she might be just perverted enough to be like the daughter I never had," Kakashi said with his unique smile that closed his one visible eye.

Sakura promptly went a shade of red bordering on purple not even Hinata had ever managed as she would have passed out long before that point.

* * *

The next day Sasuke went back to control training to get to the point where he could boost his speed while the Naruto clone took Sakura aside. It had taken five hours of explanations and practice and nearly drained the clone of chakra in order to produce blood to recharge Izzy but finally they had managed to create a stable Izzy clone. It was then that they found out an interesting side effect.

"Oh wow this technique may be even better than advertised," said the clone.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked.

"Well you said it's supposed to split my chakra evenly and most of the unused chakra is returned right?" Izzy asked.

"Oh now that you mentioned it that took a lot more of Izzy's chakra than it should have," Sakura said in contemplation.

"Yeah that's because it also copied you and converted a portion of my chakra to yours which would mean when I dispel I will get back some of my chakra and so will you," Izzy responded.

"Which gives me a quick way to refill my somewhat lacking reserves from yours with a quick clone and dispel as long as we have a source of blood like Naruto-kun," Sakura said distractedly while contemplating the new tactical information not even noticing the addition of the honorific.

"Yeah Naruto-kun's Kekkei genkai is really amazing and helpful to me," Izzy said with a slight emphasis on the kun along with a wink to the Naruto clone.

"Oh that reminds me I was working on this personal technique and was wandering if you would be willing to teach Izzy your Chiton: Nagereru Chi," Sakura requested.

"I suppose I could do that but what is this technique?" he asked while trying to keep his composure from Izzy's teasing.

"Well I already knew that when you put several exploding tags together it produces a lot more force than the total combined force that would have been caused by each tag exploding separately from a book I had read and had thought up a technique to use this magnified explosive force. Then I saw how effective the idea could be when you exploded that tree since it produced such power even the Anbu requested your services in producing more logs that did the same. My idea was to produce tiny confetti sized exploding tags that I could easily keep together in a bundle along with a large number of sakura petals I have collected to disguise them and release over an area then set them off with a single normal tag to produce the wanted magnified explosion. I decided to name the technique Sakura Fubuki no jutsu since if done properly it would look like a blizzard of Sakura petals. My only problem was drawing each of the tiny exploding tags out by hand takes a lot of time. It would have been several months before I would have been able to make enough to deploy the technique. Heck with your technique I could just turn the sakura petals into the required tags instead," she explained.

"You know if that works the way you want it too you might have your own product to sell to the village. As long as I get a small cut of the profit for supplying you with my bloodline of course," the Naruto clone said with a smirk.

* * *

Sasuke had mastered the tree climbing technique by the time lunch had rolled around thanks to the help from Naruto. He and Sakura then began the water walking training together while Izzy produced two clones with Naruto's help. One was training in the tree climbing to get her own chakra control up while the other was learning the Suiton: Nagareru Inku technique from a Naruto clone, which was the basis for the one she wanted to learn.

On the ocean's shore just a short distance from the house Sakura and Sasuke were listening as a clone explained their next chakra control exercise. "Okay water walking is similar to tree climbing except that the surface of the water is constantly moving and changing. Thus the chakra used must be constantly adjusted to maintain the required surface tension that will support your weight upon the water's surface."

"Are there practical applications to this exercise as well?" Sasuke asked.

"There are some though the amount of chakra expended may make it not really practical for regular use. First and most obvious is that being able to walk and or run on water gives you a terrain advantage against those who can't as you can move faster than most swimmers and have the advantage of striking from higher ground, though striking those who are experienced in water combat may be difficult as they can use the water itself as cover against many techniques. Second of course is if you can use your chakra to stand on water you can certainly use it to keep yourself dry in a downpour by creating a light film of chakra across the entire surface of your body. This technique can be easily practiced in the shower and using it to quickly dry yourself stepping out could be a form of daily chakra control exercise," he explained to them.

"I can see how that could be useful when you're in a hurry and need a shower badly," Sakura commented.

"Yes well, the final use is the most advanced and even I haven't mastered it yet. When you have truly mastered water walking you will be able to quickly skate along on a cushion of chakra. If you have ever seen kids using Ice skates you probably know that when skating you can move a lot faster than you would be able to while running. Also one of the fastest methods of skating involves taking tilting your body back and forth with your movements as if you were taking steps possibly even lifting your feet from the surface. Doing this allows you to combine the boosting technique with the skating one while conserving chakra by not having both feet constantly expending chakra to stand on the water. Truly mastering the technique will allow you to even skate on land as if it were made of ice," he said finally finishing his explanation.

"So if you haven't mastered this why aren't you working on it as well?" Sasuke asked.

"Because unlike you I haven't spent years working on elemental composition so I need to work on that. Plus combining skating with boosting is really advanced and burns chakra like a fire jutsu burns oil. I would be very surprised if you managed to complete it in the next couple days before Kakashi sensei is back up and we start being more wary of Zabuza's return. Now why don't you two get to work? Oh and you might want to strip down to a bare minimum until you master drying yourself otherwise you are going to be cold wet and miserable by the end of today and each day we continue training," the clone advised before thinking to himself, 'Not to mention it will provide a perfect method of training Sakura to work while distracted as she was able to get past my attempts to distract her earlier unlike Sasuke.'

* * *

**AN**: Well another chapter in the can so to speak. I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are appreciated. I would also like to wish everyone a happy holidays.

Chiton: Nagereru Chi – Blood style: Flowing blood = The blood style version of Suiton: Nagareru Inku (Water style: flowing ink) this jutsu allows the user to create several small spheres of blood or ink in the original and have them follow the motions of a single one that the user manually commands. This jutsu can also be used to cause these spheres to follow the motions of a flow not controlled by the user allowing a ninja to copy text as it's being written by another. This usage was originally designed as a spying technique.

Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu – Cherry Blossom Blizzard Technique = Sakura throws numerous kunai attached with bags of small explosive tags and cherry blossom petals to help camouflage the tags. She then throws an additional kunai with an explosive tag to ignite the tags and catch the enemy in a large explosion. This jutsu came from 'Naruto Movie 1: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'. Thanks to Naruto's technique she will be able utilize the technique far sooner and make it more powerful by making the petals explode as well.


End file.
